Destiny's Gamble
by Beemishbeliever
Summary: A person from Sabrina's past returns and rekindles a romance, but is there more to him than Sabrina knows. How will her choices affect the lives of Kelly and Tiffany, not to mention the people of New York? Sabrina must make some tough choices, but will


Disclaimer: Charlie's Angels are the property of Spelling Goldberg. I hold no rights to their characters. I maintain only claim to the plot and the characters that I have created. This story is meant for entertainment purposes only.

Author's note: This story was actually begun in early 2001. A main issue within the story is terrorism, and the story does take place in New York City. The vast majority of the story was completed before the September 11, 2001 terrorist attacks. As you can imagine, with that event I really did not wish to complete the story at the time. Although the story does deal with terrorism, I think it does so in a manner which upholds the spirit of good eventually overcoming over evil.

Intensity was a word that seemed to follow Sabrina Duncan around. Her thoughts, personality, and life were all very intense. On the rare occasions when she did receive a few days of the commonplace, she often felt out of sorts or uneasy. Relaxation was something she needed to learn to do, and so she often turned to books, puzzles, chess or anything that would challenge her mind, as a means of at least calming down her spirit if not necessarily her thoughts. Her personality type served her well when she was a private investigator for Charles Townsend. Now she began to wonder if she had given up too much in the years she worked for Charlie and even with her most recent job as a more free lance investigator in New York. These thoughts ran through her mind paralleling her thoughts regarding her next chess move. 

The man sitting across from her was an elderly chap, perhaps eighty or so. They met in the park once a week for a game and a stroll through the village near Washington Park. He was one of the few people that succeeded in beating Sabrina at chess on a regular basis. Perhaps it was because they had played so often, or maybe it was because he knew her weaknesses, that he met with so much success, but either way, it bothered Sabrina that he bested her from time to time. Sabrina was finally having some success, when someone from behind called her name.

"Sabrina is that you," the oddly familiar voice asked.

Turning around, she noticed a tall, somewhat lanky fellow, with sandy blonde hair, and dark blue eyes. She didn't recognize him instantly, but when she did, she could scarcely believe it was true. The voice had thrown her off, for when she had known this man, he possessed a much more defined accent than he currently had.

"Hello Erich," Sabrina responded.

"So it is you, I knew it from 20 meters. How have you been, it has certainly been quite awhile," he said enthusiastically.

"I'm good, and you," Sabrina questioned, trying to come up with something to say. She hated this feeling of being totally unprepared.

"I can't say that I'm doing too badly, but what a stroke of luck meeting you here. I always took you for the more erudite crowd, probably locked away in some college studying economic theories or philosophy. I guess playing chess in Washington Park fits that mode, but New York seems a bit to hassled and hectic for you from what I remember."

"People can change a lot in thirty years, I've come to enjoy the pace of the big city. Excuse me for my rudeness, this is Richard, she said pointing to the old man. Richard, this is Erich Stoudt, an old friend of mine from my time in college."

The two men shook hands and Richard looked at Sabrina, somewhat annoyed that their game had been disrupted in this manner.

Erich noticed the look as well and thought that it may have been best for him to leave now.

"It was great seeing you, perhaps we could get together some time and reminisce about college and all that."

"Sure, I'd like that," Sabrina found herself responding, even though she wasn't really sure that she would like it.

"Great, how can I reach you?"

Sabrina found herself fumbling through her pockets in search of a piece of paper, but found nothing.

"Here, perhaps this will help," said Richard in a rather irksome voice, and handing her a piece of paper.

"Thank you," Sabrina muttered somewhat sheepishly.

She scribbled down her cell phone number and handed it to Erich.

"It was good seeing you again, and nice meeting you," Erich said nodding towards Richard.

Richard nodded back, but did not reply. Sabrina smiled and Erich began to walk away. After he had gone a few steps away, Sabrina sat back down, and gazed intently at the board.

"He was a bit more than just a friend?" Richard queried.

"Why do you think that?" Sabrina responded.

"Because you do not get flustered too often, and he definitely got you flustered."

"I am not flustered." She said defiantly.

"All right, then perhaps you can explain to me, why you just moved my piece on the chessboard."

Sabrina examined the board and chuckled as she realized that he was right, she had indeed moved the wrong piece.

"I'm sorry," she said 

"It didn't appear that he was currently married, nor by his accent that he was from around here," Richard continued to probe.

"I haven't seen him in over thirty years, so I couldn't tell you whether or not he was married. I met him the year I studied in Munich."

"He seemed quite pleased to see you, and to recognize you after thirty years, that's pretty telling. You also seemed to have recognized him rather quickly."

"It was the way he said my name, no one else said it quite that way. Even when I was in Germany, the pronunciation he used was different from the way others spoke it."

"I offer you a draw," Richard said sighing as he looked at the board.

"I'm winning, though," Sabrina countered.

"There is no winning until the king is captured, and right now I don't believe you have the concentration level to do that."

"Oh you don't," Sabrina responded indignantly. "I decline your request for a draw."

"Whatever, you will be sorry." Richard replied.

His comment had angered her, which was often a tactic he would use to distract her when she appeared to have the upper hand. She concentrated resolutely on the game.

Finally she made her move, she now had a checkmate in three moves which he could not counter. Leaning back from the board she felt confident that she would soon have the victory. He moved his knight, which at first glance she thought an odd choice. Then she saw what he had seen, he had checkmate on his next move and she was powerless to do anything about it. His smile was broad, and he had a glint in his eyes. They finished out the game, he opened his case and placed the pieces inside without saying a word. They got up together and went for a walk, but neither had very much to say.

The next day as Sabrina sat by her desk, diligently typing away at her computer, she heard her cell phone ring in the desk drawer.

"Hello," she said answering the phone absently.

"Well, hello there, I'm almost surprised I got you," Erich said. "I thought for sure you would give me a phony number and I would never see you again."

"No, if I hadn't wanted to see you, I would have told you that upfront, I don't need to lie." Sabrina stated, however, she regretted that she might have seemed a bit too enthusiastic to see him.

"I just called to see if you wanted to have lunch, I'm free today, but I realize it is short notice."

"No actually today is about the best day this week. What time did you want to meet?"

"How about 2:00?" He responded.

"Great, where do you want to go?" 

"How about the Carnegie deli?"

"Sounds, good I'll be there at 2:00."

"I'm looking forward to it. See you then."

With that the receiver went dead with a click, and Sabrina stared at her computer screen for a moment. As she sat back in her chair, a thought crossed her mind that somewhat surprised her. She thought what an odd choice of restaurants this was for him. Then she realized that she must have been overanalyzing the situation. What she couldn't understand was why he still intrigued her so much even after all these years.

Lunch went fantastically, they had spent a couple of hours talking over old times. They caught each other up on what had happened in the intervening years and Sabrina realized just how much she was enjoying herself. They agreed at the end of lunch to meet for coffee the following evening. Soon she found herself looking forward to his phone calls and they began to spend more and more time together. Even simple things like going out for coffee and seeing movies were now special.

As they walked down the street towards Sabrina's brownstone, Sabrina couldn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself this much. With each day, she spent with him she found herself becoming more and more fond of him, and if she would allow herself to admit it, she was falling in love with him. His wit and his intellect matched her own. He was still very handsome, and she was beginning to think that after thirty years, perhaps it was time to forget the past. Had she just met him now without any prior knowledge of who he had been there would be no hesitation on her part. He was everything she had been looking for in a man, but the hurt from long ago was still there and she wasn't sure she was willing to take the chance of being hurt again. Approaching the brownstone, Sabrina hesitated for a moment.

"Would you like to come in," she asked unsure if she really wanted that just yet.

"Yes, I would love to come in, but I'm not going to," Erich replied easily, looking at her with a sparkle in his eyes. "There will be time for us Sabrina, I had a most enjoyable evening, now I want to go home and dream about it. Then tomorrow I want to pick you up from work and go out to your favorite restaurant, and then take you to see the Bolshoi ballet, which is opening tomorrow night. That's only if it meets your approval, of course."

"It does meet my approval, but what if I had other plans?"

"If you had other plans, I would have had to dream of this night again." With that he kissed her on the top of her head, said goodnight, turned and headed up the street.

Sabrina felt a wave of delight sweep over her. She watched him until he disappeared around the corner, and she sighed to herself. Ordinarily, such hokey comments would not affect her, if anything they would seem a bit much and she would drop the guy in a flash. Erich, however, had the delivery down pat, and when he spoke, his words were imbued with sincerity. She, too, would dream of this night.

The next day was a gloomy, rainy day, but Sabrina was oblivious to the rain. She arrived at work early, and finished up all her paperwork by noon. Then she realized that Erich had not told her what time he planned on picking her up. She rang his number and he answered quickly.

"Hello, you sound like you're busy." Sabrina commented.

"Well, a little I guess, but only busy until you call, and then all that gets pushed to the side. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

"I was just wondering when you planned on picking me up tonight, so that we can do dinner and see the ballet."

"Now, that would be wonderful, but I'm guessing just a tad early for dinner. May I suggest 5:00, that way we won't be rushed. The ballet begins at 8:00."

"How did you manage to get tickets for opening night. They are extremely hard to come by. Most of the tickets were purchased by New York Ballet season ticket holders, or members of the U.N. who got first shot at the tickets."

"No cross-examinations, detective, I have my sources. However, if you must know, I have season tickets to the New York Ballet, and so I was able to pick up tickets early. I just didn't know at the time that I would have such a hard time concentration on the ballet, since the person accompanying me is so charming."

"Erich, you are amazing, but I think you need to tone down the flattery."

"Never," he said in a mockingly heroic voice, and then chuckled.

"Very well then, I guess I'm just going to have to live with it. I must bear the weight of being someone as wonderful and charming as me." She said without a hint of irony.

"I will see you then at 5:00, at your office."

"Yes, I will be ready."

They exchanged goodbyes and Sabrina hung up the phone. She had pondered what she was going to wear, but could not decide on anything that seemed just right. She decided that a new outfit was in order and she headed down to Soho to see if there was anything that called to her as the perfect outfit for the evening.

After searching several boutiques, she found exactly what she was looking for. It was a black, silk dress with a neckline and a fairly modest length. It came with a long silver, satin scarf to be worn over one shoulder back to front, and a metallic silver, rope belt with and angel as its clasp. When she tried it on, she knew that it was perfect. The only thing that wasn't perfect was the price, however, nights like this did not come around all the time, and so Sabrina was more than happy to splurge on the outfit.

Erich arrived on time, he was very punctual, a trait that Sabrina admired in a man. They discussed dinner plans and settled on the Russian Tea Room, one of Sabrina's favorite places, although one which she didn't frequent often. It seemed appropriate since they would be seeing a Russian ballet. Dinner was wonderful, and Sabrina found herself enjoying the evening already and they hadn't even gotten to the ballet yet. When they finished they headed off to Carnegie Hall. Swan Lake was the ballet that they were performing, and Sabrina was impressed by the seats that Erich had gotten tickets for. The dancers were fabulous, and the orchestra was wonderful. Sabrina could hardly wait to discuss everything with Erich after the performance. As they were leaving the theater, a large rather mysterious man came up to them.

"Erich, how good it is to see you." The man said as he came up to them.

"Well, Walter Kuehn I didn't know you were in New York?" Erich replied trying to sound friendly but not too friendly.

"Who is this lovely lady with you?" Walter questioned.

"Forgive me Walter, this is Sabrina Duncan, an old friend from college." Erich responded.

"Not that old," Sabrina said jokingly.

"Ah Erich, not a good idea to make the lady angry." Kuehn goaded.

"I meant nothing by it, I just meant that,.... oh never mind, I will never get myself out of this one." Erich replied. "And who is your escort?" Erich continued.

"Cassandra Boyd, an associate of mine." Walter replied.

"Well, you're a lucky man, Walter, but not as lucky as me." Erich replied smiling and looking at Sabrina.

A slight blush came to her cheek, and she smiled warmly back at him.

"The ballet was wonderful. It's a shame that everyone doesn't have the opportunity to see such strength and artistry at the height of its perfection." Walter observed.

"Yes, but if everyone could experience such things, then how would we ever be able to identify the special or the spectacular in life. No, we must never let greatness be corrupted by inferiority." Erich replied in a manner that seemed to take on more meaning than just the context of the conversation.

"But we all have a different opinion of what greatness entails." Sabrina added.

"Yes, I guess we do." Walter replied.

"It was good see you, Mr. Kuehn, but I need to get Sabrina home before my coach turns back into a pumpkin and she wants nothing to do with me." Erich said trying to change the tone of the conversation.

"It was good seeing you." Kuehn replied as he walked off with the woman.

"Yes, you'll have to stop in and see me some time." Erich replied.

"I'm sure, I'll be around." Walter said from a few paces away, and waved.

Sabrina and Erich turned and walked toward the parking ramp. At least the meeting had allowed some of the cars to get out and so the wait to exit the garage wasn't too long.

When they arrived at Sabrina's place, Sabrina invited Erich to come in. he was about to decline when she said, "I just want to have some coffee and talk about the ballet."

"I would love to," he said following her inside. They chatted until night had made its way to almost dawn. They discussed everything from the newest Grisham novel to who was the most influential Beatle. One topic after another flowed between them, and Sabrina realized that there was no one else she enjoyed conversing with more than Erich. He had always had such a broad base of knowledge. Even the things, which they disagreed on, she could at least admire the thought processes, which led to those incorrect viewpoints.

The next few weeks were either spent with Erich or wanting to be with Erich. Sabrina felt so sophomoric at times, and yet she realized that it had been a long time since she was this happy. They went to movies, out to eat, and saw more Broadway shows than anyone probably should. The days when they had other commitments and could not see each other seemed to drag, while the hours sped by when they were together. Occasionally the specter of how their relationship had ended the first time came up, but Erich never shirked his responsibility or tried to gloss over it. He spoke honestly to Sabrina about his feelings and how he had come to terms with his beliefs. His willingness to be so open convinced Sabrina of his sincerity.

Erich arrived at Sabrina's place one night, earlier than Sabrina was expecting. She was not finished with setting the table and dinner was not as far along as she would have liked.

"You're early," she said as she met him at the door.

Glancing at his watch, he replied, "Yes, I am. Is that a problem, because if it is I could just give these to that nice looking woman I just passed on my way up the street," he said extending the bouquet of flowers to Sabrina.

"Well, if she's that nice looking maybe you should," Sabrina said countering his comment. 

"Come with me, you have to see her," he said taking her arm.

"I've got dinner cooking, I can't just leave." Sabrina protested.

"Yes, you can, it will only take a minute."

They walked down the stairs and outside when Erich pointed the woman out.

"There she is," he said as a grin formed on his face.

It was Mrs. Lucarelli, the little, old Italian lady who was Sabrina's landlord. She was out working the garden, which was always filled with the most wonderful blooms and was part of the reason, Sabrina never felt compelled to move anywhere else.

"There's your competition," Erich said with a smirk.

"She's a nice old lady, you shouldn't be so mean, it won't be long until we're at that stage.

"I know, I can't wait to spend the years growing old with you," he said looking lovingly at Sabrina.

Then without saying anything they both looked at one another, and had the same thought. They walked down to where Mrs. Lucarelli was kneeling and handed her the flowers. A broad grin came across her face and she was certainly surprised.

"I just thought you should have some flowers that you didn't have to work so hard for," Sabrina said smiling.

"I told Sabrina that they were for the prettiest woman on the block, and so she said they must be for you." Erich added.

"You are both so sweet, it's been over forty years since anyone has given me flowers," the old woman replied.

"Then it was forty years too long." Erich responded back to her.

The old woman got up and hugged Sabrina, and then Erich, "You are so very kind, I must go put them in water." She said happily.

"Right, and I've got to get back to my place, I've got dinner on." Sabrina said hoping that nothing was burning.

She and Erich turned and began to head back towards her apartment, when Mrs. Lucarelli called Sabrina back.

Erich turned to follow her, but Mrs. Lucarelli waved him away.

"Sabrina," she said whispering, "he's a keeper, don't let him get away."

"I don't plan to Mrs. Lucarelli, I don't plan to." Sabrina said smiling as she turned and headed back to where Erich was standing.

As it turned out, dinner was still safely bubbling away, with no ill effects from the lack of attention. Sabrina was making a dish she had learned on one of cases a long time ago, Chicken Kiev gypsy style,*although she had to admit that she didn't actually steal the chicken. She could only cook when inspired to do so, but those moods were rare. However, tonight she was trying to impress Erich and so she had spent most of the day working on the meal.

"Do you mind if I put on some music?" Erich asked from the living room.

"No, that would be great," Sabrina said moving from one place in the kitchen to the next.

"Any particular thing that you're in the mood for," he said.

Sabrina smiled, but held back the comment she was going to make.

"No, put on whatever you like." She replied instead.

"You have a very eclectic taste in music," he said as he looked over her collection.

"Guess I need something for all my different moods."

"Did you know, that you have a Kiss c.d. in here?" Erich asked a bit dismayed.

"Actually that's not just any Kiss c.d. it's actually a personally autographed copy." Sabrina replied enjoying the confused look on Erich's face.

"Why?" was all Erich could manage to say.

"Back when I was working for Charlie, they were doing a few shows in L.A. and their regular bodyguards were not going to be available. So they laughingly told their manager to get some good looking broads to be their bodyguards, and so the manager contacted Charlie and we were their bodyguards for the three days they were in town. They were actually very nice guys, Gene put the moves on me, but I never really liked spooks so it didn't go anywhere. Kelly, on the other hand, was a bet smitten with Paul, they even went on a couple of dates. I just think she really didn't appreciate the whole celebrity thing so that's as far as it went. On the other hand, the c.d. scored some points for me with my nephew when he came for a visit. He couldn't believe that his Aunt Sabrina had actually met Kiss."

"Amazing, truly amazing," he said smiling.

"What you're impressed that I met Kiss?" Sabrina replied.

"No, you're amazing, you have this incredible gift for making an impression on the broadest, most far ranging group of people. I am completely taken with you. You charmed your landlady, and you are the object of hero worship to a twelve-year-old. Now don't tell me that isn't amazing."

"Not really, besides the only part, I'm trying for is the one with you." She replied happily.

"Miss Duncan, you have nothing to worry about in that department," he said coming up behind her and putting his arms around her waist.

"Now quit, I have a lot to do, and if you don't stop, we're never going to eat."

"I could live on just being in your presence," he said bending down to kiss her.

"You had better watch yourself or I might just make you try to do that." She said blushing. "Now come on, go sit down, dinner is on its way."

He went over to the table and sat down.

"Here you go," she said handing him the corkscrew and the bottle of wine.

"Ah, a Riesling," he said, "a fine German wine."

"Yes, I thought you might enjoy it. I remembered that brand was particular favorite of yours long ago."

"Yes, it is one of my favorites, I'm surprised you remembered."

"There isn't much about that night that I've forgotten." She said with a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"Me neither," he said, "but at least we have been given the chance to make new memories."

"That's the plan," Sabrina replied as she brought out the platter of chicken, then the red skinned potatoes, and the fresh mixed vegetables.

"Mrs. Lucarelli provided the vegetables from her garden for us. I swear she gets more yield from her small plot in the back than most farmers get from an acre." Sabrina said as she sat down.

Dinner turned out very well, and both the food and the conversation were of equal quality. Erich had settled on a mix of music, which included Sarah MacLachlan, Johnny Mathis, Simon and Garfunkel and Sheryl Crow.

"Would you like to go out for a walk?" Erich asked after dinner hoping to continue what had become an almost nightly ritual.

"No, I'd just like to stay here tonight." Sabrina replied hinting that she was hoping tonight would be different.

Erich pulled out her chair and escorted her to the couch.

"Wait there just a minute," he said before disappearing out the back door.

Sabrina was confused, but then smiled as she saw him carrying in two logs, which he placed in the fireplace.

"I'm no expert at this," he said, " but I think it will add to our comfort."

"Whatever, you like sir." Sabrina replied watching him struggle to get the fire lit.

After several attempts, the fire seemed to catch, and Erich finally came over and sat beside Sabrina.

Erich put his arm around her, staring intently at the fire.

"You know this really is a terrible waste of energy," Sabrina noted 

"What is?" Erich questioned not following her train of thought.

"The fire, it isn't very efficient and it really isn't that cold out tonight." Sabrina replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

"I see, so does everything in your world have to be practical," he replied peering down at her intently.

Sabrina considered the question for a minute, then responded, "Almost nothing in my life makes sense to me, but I'm always trying to bend it to my will, so that some day it just might."

"So are you going to try to make sense out of me?" He asked her curiously.

"I've been trying to make sense out of you for thirty years." Sabrina said as she looked away from his gaze.

"I am sorry for what happened, I was young, inexperienced, and frankly I was just wrong. I didn't know how to express my beliefs in a positive way. Age has tamed me, and I don't ever want to make the same mistakes again."

"I believe that, I don't know why, but I do." She said to him softly.

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her face towards him, he kissed her softly and said, "I promise that I will never hurt you that way again. I've waited a long time to know that you could forgive me."

Sabrina moved closer to him, and he wrapped his arms about her. The warm glow from the fire added to the contentment they felt in each other's arms. They talked quietly about things that were important to each of them, as well as discussing things that had take place over all the years they had been apart. They finished the wine, and were feeling a bit giddy by the time the evening was over. Erich glanced at his watch and noticed that it was nearly midnight.

"I probably should be going," he said a little disappointed.

"Yes, you probably should," Sabrina replied, then added, "but I really don't want you to."

"Are you sure?" he said holding her tighter to himself.

"I'm sure," she replied.

He caressed the side of her face and kissed her. In nearly thirty years, he had never found a woman her equal. Fate had given him a second chance, and he was going to make her the happiest woman alive. Sabrina savored the moment, the warmth, the sense of protection she felt in his arms. All logic was gone now, all she longed for was to be in his arms.

They kissed and cuddled some more before Sabrina looked up at him and said, "I want to remember this night forever."

"I already know I will,' Erich responded in a quiet whisper.

"I mean, I want it to be even more memorable," Sabrina said softly as she nodded in the direction of the bedroom.

"I see, how could I not accept that offer." Erich replied playfully.

"Stop talking." she said as she kissed him and then took his hand and guided him to her room.

As they lay down on the bed together, Erich slowly removed Sabrina clothes caressing the curves of her body and delighting in the softness of her skin. He removed his shirt and held her tightly. Sabrina felt as though she had been transported back in time, back to when she had first made love to him. He had bee her first but her nervousness had been washed away by the tenderness and care he had shown to her. he had proven to be a skilled and indulgent lover. Time had only added to his tenderness and skill. Sabrina was completely lost to him now, nothing else mattered, but being consumed by his love. They had consummated their love again, changing the way their history had been written. Sabrina felt alive with a new spirit she had never known. In her sense of contentment she fell asleep wrapped in Erich's arms. When she woke the next morning, she felt unwilling to yield to the harshness of daylight. She craved only the reality of the past few hours, not the mundane order of her daily life. She watched him as he slept peacefully, relishing the warmth and comfort she felt beside him. After he awoke, they made love again, and Sabrina wondered just how she was going to tear herself away from him. Eventually, hunger got the better of them, and they got up, and went out for breakfast.

Erich's apartment lease was coming due, and he had already hinted that liked Sabrina's place a great deal. He was there practically every night anyway, so eventually Sabrina asked him to move in. He accepted without any hesitation, and began moving his stuff over slowly. Since his separation from his wife had been so recent, most of his what he owned had been acquired recently, and so it did not take long for him to finish the move. Sabrina had found it difficult to find time to keep up with others, but she had received a call from Kelly who was flying into New York the following week. They arranged to meet for lunch and Sabrina planned to tell her all about Erich then. As for her Sunday morning chess games with Richard, she knew that eventually, he was going to have to know, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him just yet. Erich found that amusing, but graciously found something else to do on Sunday mornings.

Sabrina could not remember when she had felt this happy, when almost everything seemed a trifle, and that she could deal with whatever the world could throw at her. She headed down to the park, as she usually did on Sunday mornings. This Sunday seemed different, everything from the warm sunshine, to the smell of coffee in the air was adding to the feeling of freedom and euphoria that had taken possession of her. She expected that Richard would already be there, probably a little grumpy that she was a little late, but even any disparaging remarks from him could not ruin her day. As she approached the table, she could see that he had already started a game with someone else. This was highly unusual, since he usually declined offers, when he knew Sabrina was coming. Sabrina had hoped that this would be a quick visit, but now she would have to wait to even get started. As she approached the table, Richard looked up at her and then back down to his watch.

"You're late, I was getting worried because that's not usual for you." He said not looking up from the watch.

"I'm sorry," Sabrina said, "but you seem to have found a suitable replacement."

"Yes, I'm afraid he'll have to do." Richard replied with mischief in his voice.

The other man laughed slightly and smiled, which spurred on Sabrina's curiosity as who the man was. 

"I don't believe we've met, I'm Sabrina Duncan." She said holding out her hand to him.

"No Angel, I'm sure we never have," came the reply in a voice that was all to familiar to Sabrina.

Sabrina was dumbstruck, she stared at the dapper man sitting there with his graying hair peeking out from under his hat.

"Sabrina, it is not polite to stare, you'd think that you've never seen a man before," came Richard's playful correction.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting this, I don't think I ever really expected to me you."

"Well, under normal circumstances I probably would have kept up my masquerade, but I've come to an impasse that requires personal contact."

"Couldn't you have called me like you normally do?" She responded. "What makes this so different?"

"Sabrina, I first have to ask that you give me your word, that nothing we are about to discuss will be told to anyone else."

Sabrina could see the gravity of the situation in his face. She knew that whatever he was going to tell her must be very important.

"Oh course, Charlie, if that's what you need from me, I won't say a word to anyone.

"Even Erich, Charlie emphasized.

"Yes, even him if that's what you need, but may I ask why?

"Many people's lives may hang in the balance, and I guess that's why I had to deliver this request to you in person. The other part, which you may find difficult to hear, is that Erich may be involved with these plans."

"No Charlie, that can't be. I've been with him almost everyday for the past two weeks, he hasn't done anything that seems unusual."

"I assure you Sabrina that I would not make this kind of accusation unless I had good reason. I have had people working on this and there is definitely tangible proof that Erich is involved if not the leader of the organization that is attempting to create racial tensions within the country by committing violent, terrorist acts."

"But Charlie, you've got to give me something, he's become very special to me, and I just can't believe this without seeing some proof."

"Kelly has been working on the case for the past four or five months, she has many leads but the organization has become aware of her. I need to get her off the case, but as you know Kelly can be quite stubborn."

"Yes, she can. Will I be able to talk with her about her information?" Sabrina queried.

"No, I want Kelly and you to disassociate from one another as much as possible. She told me that the two of you were meeting for lunch."

"Charlie, I'm not sure I can do this. I gave you my word that I won't divulge any information, but if I'm forced to deceive him and then turn him in, I'm just not sure I'm the right person."

"Sabrina, if I had a better option I would take it, but right now you are the best hope that we have. Even with Kelly's information, it would take us months or maybe years to get the access to him that you already possess. I know that once you discover the scope of this operation, you will help us."

"I still need to think it over," she replied dejectedly."

"When you have decided, let Richard know and he will contact me."

"I will."

"Good then," he said getting up from the seat. "I didn't mean to keep you from your game."

She smiled at him, and took one more long look at him. She wanted to recall his every feature. After all these years she couldn't believe that she had actually met Charlie. She sat down and played chess with Richard, neither said very much. Sabrina's mind was in a hundred different places. She wished she could go back in time to just an hour before, when everything had seemed so right.

The week passed by slowly, but when it finally came time to have lunch with Kelly, Sabrina felt uneasy and feared that she would just ask Kelly upfront about the information that she had on Erich. However, she had promised Charlie that she wouldn't, and she would keep her word. Since her meeting with Charlie, she had observed Erich more closely, but she hadn't noticed anything that seemed unusual. Perhaps, they had been wrong, and here she was doubting him. She arrived at the restaurant early. After reading the menu, for what seemed like the tenth time, she looked up and saw Kelly walking towards her. Sabrina stood up and gave her a hug.

"Hey it's good to see you, Kel"

"It has been too long, Bri."

"Have a seat," Sabrina said motioning across the table.

Kelly sat down across from Sabrina. She didn't quite know how she was going to tell her that Erich was not exactly what he seemed.

"You look like someone who had a very long plane ride." Sabrina said noticing the wearied look on Kelly's face.

"I don't enjoy flying, you know that, but I don't think it was the flight."

"Is there something else wrong?" Sabrina asked with a touch of concern

"Not with me," came Kelly's cryptic reply.

"Then with who, or am I going to have to guess?"

"Your friend Erich Stoudt, he's....." Kelly's voice trailed off.

"married," Sabrina filled in the blank.

"Yes, I didn't realize you knew."

"I have the same access to most computer sites that you do, it wasn't difficult to find. Had you checked further, you would have also discovered that he's had a divorce pending for quite some time. Besides Erich told me all this at the start." Sabrina responded feeling slightly superior that she had knocked Kelly off her high horse if only briefly.

"Sabrina, did you know that he hasn't apparently had a job for the past decade, yet on a monthly basis he receives money from a Swiss bank account."

"Maybe he has a trust or something, the account might be to shield him from taxes. He has a good head for business."

"Do you have any ideas on who may be funding this trust?"

"Maybe a family member, one of his parents perhaps, he may even have invested well. I'm sure you have a thought of your own though."

"He travels a great deal for someone whose unemployed, and he doesn't exactly come from elite stock." Kelly stated with a questioning tone in her voice.

"You travel quite a bit, and it's not usually job related?" Sabrina countered.

"I don't know whether there is anything to worry about here or not, but the point is that I just thought you would want the information."

"Well, you thought wrong, if I need any information about him, I'll get it from him." 

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that he was exempt from all the normal suspicions that you would ordinarily harbor, if these things had been pointed out about anyone else."

"As far as I'm concerned he is, and I would appreciate it, if you would quit sneaking around in his past."

"Oh you mean so I don't find out that he was a neo-nazi, who was arrested for ethnic intimidation, arson, and inciting a riot." Kelly responded sarcastically.

"Enough, you would think with your sullied background that you wouldn't be so likely to attack someone else, at least he didn't desert his own child" Sabrina countered her voice rising angrily.

Kelly's heart sank, she hadn't been prepared for a personal attack, that was not Sabrina's style of fighting, but Sabrina had definitely hit the mark.

"I think it's time for me to go," she said quietly as she got up

Sabrina never looked up, but Kelly turned and spoke one last time.

"I hope you're right for your sake, but if you're not, don't bother to call me." With that she walked out the door. Sabrina realized she had gone a bit farther than she had wanted. 

The following week, Sabrina and Erich sat on the bed, watching TV, and commenting from time to time about the news items that were being discussed on CNN. The phone rang and Sabrina reached over to pick it up. 

"Just let it ring," Erich muttered.

"No it might be important,"

"It might also be annoying, but do whatever you want."

"Hello," Sabrina answered.

"Hi, Bri," it was Kris on the other end sounding particularly forlorn.

Oh great thought Sabrina, I have enough to handle right now, what could be so wrong that she's got to call me now.

"What's going on, you sound kind of down."

" I have some bad news to relay to you." Kris said and took a noticeable pause.

Sabrina realized that something must be terribly wrong from the sound of Kris's voice. "What is it, Kris" she asked quietly.

"Kyle was killed earlier today, I'm not sure of all the specifics, but Jill asked that I call you and let you know."

"Does Kelly know yet?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, she was there when it happened, she's the one who called Jill." 

"Oh my God, how's Tiffany taking it," Sabrina stated realizing that not only would Kelly be taking it hard, but Tiffany must be devastated.

"Jill didn't say, but I'm sure it's going to be very hard on her." Kris responded.

"How did it happen?" Sabrina questioned.

"Jill, just said that Kelly called, she was very upset, she mentioned that he had been shot, and that she had been there with him when it happened. She said she would call her back in the morning, when she knew what was going on with the wake and funeral. Jill asked her if there was anything she could do, and Kelly asked her to call and tell me. Jill asked if she should call you, but Kelly didn't want that. I don't know what's going on between you two, but I thought you should know."

"Yeah thanks, Kris, I'm glad you called. Will you call me back with details when you know something else?"

"Sure, I'll let you know as soon as I find out something more."

"Thanks for calling," Sabrina said noticing that Erich was suddenly taking an interest in the call.

"No problem, I'll talk to you soon." Kris said quietly ending the conversation.

"Bye," Sabrina replied, and then hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Erich asked curiously.

"An old friend," Sabrina replied not wanting to reveal much.

"You're upset, come over here by me," he said and put his arms around her. 

"What happened?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Our friend's son was killed today."

"What happened?"

"She really didn't know many of the details. I really don't want to talk about it right now." Sabrina replied, now realizing that she was developing a rather severe headache.

"All right, but if you do just let me know. I'll be here for you."

"I know and that's what I have to keep believing in."

He kissed on the top of the head, and they lay back down in the bed. He fumbled around looking for the remote, but gave up and walked over to the TV to turn it off. He walked back towards the bed, turning the lamp off as he walked by it.

"Goodnight," he said bending over to kiss her.

"Goodnight," she replied and then he put his arm around her and they settled in for the night.

Just after 2:00 a.m., Erich's phone rang, he hoped it hadn't woke Sabrina, so he carried it out of the bedroom, and walked to the living room.

"Hello" He answered the phone annoyed.

"There has been a bit of trouble with the courier, and the other problem we had now may be a bigger one." The thickly, accented voice on the line stated.

"What happened?"

"Are you free to talk?"

"Yes, as long as you don't drag it out so much. Could we please hurry it along."

"Cassandra was killed earlier today, apparently some sort of shootout. She did not kill Garrett, but Garrett's son was killed. I really don't know how they found her out. I don't think any of the rest of the operation has been jeopardized. Since Cassandra is no longer with us, we need to find someone else whose English is more natural sounding. Of all of us left, you have lost the most of your accent, we may need to call you in to work on this.

"I will do whatever you need, but I will need to have some notice."

"Perhaps, your new companion could help us, as she is an American."

"I told you, I didn't want her involved in this, and she must never find out. I care about her a great deal."

"I hope this does not divide your loyalties."

"No, I owe my first allegiance to my race, and people. My personal feelings must always take on a secondary role. I am very aware of where my loyalties are."

While they had been talking, Sabrina had made her way to the hallway between the bedroom and the living room. She had been unable to make out very much if any of the conversation, as Erich was talking very quietly. 

"Sabrina," Erich spoke softly as they both awoke. "I received a phone call last night after you had fallen asleep, a friend of mine was killed in an accident yesterday, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to go out of town for a few days."

"What happened?" Sabrina asked concerned

"I'm not really sure of the details, it may have been a suicide. There seems to be something unusually surrounding her death."

"How old was she?" Sabrina queried.

"She was only 26. I will try to get a flight out today, but that may be difficult with it being so close to the holiday."

"Where is the funeral to be held?"

"She was visiting friends in Canada, she is going to be cremated and her ashes returned to Germany." Erich replied matter -of -factly.

"That is so strange," Sabrina responded.

"Not really, cremation has become very commonplace." Erich countered.

"No, I don't mean the cremation part, it's just my friend's son who was killed is also in Canada. What a weird coincidence. Where exactly in Canada?" Sabrina questioned further.

"Charlottetown, Prince Edward Island." Erich replied.

"That is too strange, Kyle's funeral will be on the island as well."

"It is sad to have two such tragic events take place at the same time in the same place." Erich said with a hint of warning in his voice. His tone was almost a threat to Sabrina not to read too much into things.

Suddenly, everything was falling into place for Sabrina, she could no longer doubt that Erich was indeed involved in this entire set-up, and was it because of her prior blindness and refusal to believe both Charlie and Kelly that now Kyle was dead. She wanted to get away from him, go somewhere where she could think things through, and figure out some way to end this. She wished she could go back and change the past three months.

"Maybe we should try to get our tickets right so that maybe we can fly in together." Sabrina replied absently, her thoughts elsewhere.

"I thought of a better idea, perhaps we could drive up together, it will give us some time to talk, the scenery is beautiful, and we would save quite a bit of money." Erich said trying to lighten the mood.

"That's quite a drive, but if we left now, we could be there by tomorrow at the latest, and if we took turns driving, we could make it by late tonight." Sabrina replied. 

She imagined that the long drive would give her time to think, and time to figure out what she would say to Kelly. They took turns driving, but for the most part Sabrina stayed awake unable to quiet her mind. They arrived in the morning and were lucky enough to be able to check into their hotel early. Sabrina was grateful that she could take a nap before heading over to the wake.

Sabrina pulled into the parking spot, turned off the car, and sat there for a moment. She hated wakes, she never knew what to say without it sounding insincere or forced. This wake would be worse still, she had been so hurtful to Kelly, and Kelly was not one to forget a slight. Sabrina took a deep breath, pulled the keys out of the ignition, opened the door and headed towards the entrance. A gentleman in a dark, navy, blue suit opened the door to the funeral home, and Sabrina stepped inside. She hesitated for a moment not sure which door led to the right person. Then another man similar navy suit approached her and asked what family she was looking for.

"Kyle Griffith," Sabrina replied quietly.

"Straight ahead and to your left," the man replied.

"Thank you," Sabrina responded and began to walk straight ahead. As she rounded the corner, she was relieved to see both Jill and Kris standing near the opening to the room. Kris was the first to see her and went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Bri, it's so good to see you, I'm glad you could be here." Kris said in a tone a bit too perky for the setting.

"It's good to see you too, Kris" Sabrina replied obviously relieved to see a friendly face.

Jill hugged her as well and also expressed that she was happy to see Sabrina as well, if not with quite the same enthusiasm as her sister.

"Kelly just went downstairs to get something to drink, we were on our way to join her." Kris chimed in. "Would you like to join us?" She asked.

"I think I will go in and talk to Tiffany first, and pay my respects, and then I might join you."

"She's holding up pretty well, under the circumstances." Jill replied nodding towards Tiffany.

"Her being pregnant, sure makes this an even bigger tragedy." Kris replied in her most subdued tone.

"She's pregnant?" Sabrina said with both questioning and surprise.

"She's only a little over a month along, Kelly told us last night." Jill replied. "Tiffany really doesn't want anyone to know about it, because she thinks it will just make everything seem a bit more terrible than it already is."

"Yes, it does make it seem somewhat sadder, but at least a part of Kyle will always be with her." Sabrina said in a hushed tone.

Tiffany was talking to a group of people, the room itself was crowded, many of the people there were probably lawyers who worked with Kyle, she noticed Steven Griffith sitting in the corner, talking to a group of older ladies, and a priest. There were a few children there as well, one she recognized as Tiffany's niece, Amy. Sabrina approached the casket and knelt down beside it. She was always surprised to see how peaceful a corpse could look, no matter how difficult their death may have been. She noticed how much Kyle resembled Kelly, and that she hadn't noticed it so clearly when he had been alive. There was a picture of Kyle and Tiffany's wedding day, photos of other happier times, even a couple with Theresa Griffith in them. Sabrina stood back up, and walked over to the line of people that formed by Tiffany. Each person seemingly saying the same thing over and over, and yet there was nothing else to say. Finally, Sabrina was next in line. 

"I really very sorry, Tiff." Sabrina said in her sincerest voice.

"Yeah, I'm definitely going to be lost without him, but we'll make it through"

"You will I'm sure, but if you ever need anything, you just let me know, all right."

"Sure thing, Bri, I'm glad you came, Kelly's taking this very hard, maybe you can talk to her. She's putting the blame on herself. It wasn't her fault. Kyle certainly wouldn't blame her, and I'm not either. It's really too bad, because they had really grown close in the past year."

"I'm sure she's just very worried about you, she was so happy that the two of you were getting married."

"I know I just hope that she won't be too hard on herself."

"I'll try to talk to her, just take care of you right now." Sabrina said reassuringly.

"I will," Tiffany said as she patted Sabrina's hand and Sabrina walked away.

Sabrina headed towards the door of the room, and reached the corridor leading to the main entranceway. As she was walking through the corridor, Kelly turned the corner and was heading straight towards. Sabrina saw her first, and thought that she looked remarkably calm. Then Kelly looked up and saw Sabrina and instantly her entire demeanor changed. Her body became more rigid, her eyes changed to a hateful glare, and her face tensed into an uncaring, unchangeable expression.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kelly asked accentuating the word, 'you.'"

"I came to pay my respects like I'm sure all the other people who are here, have come to do."

"You really have more nerve, than I would have given you credit for. The rest of the people who are here, aren't involved with causing this."

"Neither was I, Kelly, you can't possibly think that I had anything to do with this?" Sabrina replied in amazement.

"As your new boyfriend to clarify it then. Maybe he can explain why your telephone number was found in the purse of that woman who shot Kyle." Kelly responded venomously.

"Kelly, I honestly don't know why she would have my number. I just can't believe that after all the years we've known each other that you would think I was capable of doing something like this."

"Kelly, Tiffany would like to see you for a minute." Steven Griffith said as he came up to the two women." 

"If you would excuse me, I have to go." Kelly tersely replied to Sabrina as she walked away with Steven.

Sabrina just nodded her head and walked to the doorway. She was almost out the door when she heard Kris's voice behind her.

"Sabrina, wait, where are you staying?" Kris asked.

"I'm staying at the Best Western in Charlottetown."

"That's great, maybe we can get together for dinner, before we all have to leave."

"Actually I'm leaving tomorrow, I'm working on a pretty important case right now, and I really need to get back to it." Sabrina responded.

"You're not going to make it for the funeral?" Kris asked surprised.

"No, I won't be able to make it, but I don't think Kelly will mind." Sabrina responded.

"Good luck with the case, it was good seeing you." Kris said in an understanding voice.

"Thanks, it was good seeing you as well, I just wish it were under different circumstances. We'll have to plan to get together some time soon."

"Sure thing, give me a call." Kris replied.

With that Sabrina turned and opened the door. She felt relieved to be out of there, but now she was unsure of what her next move should be. She got in her car and headed back to the hotel. She wondered if Erich would be back yet. She suddenly wished that she had never seen him that day in the park. She pondered how things might have been different, and how she might try to set them right again. She wondered if it were even possible to somehow correct the errors that she made. She was torn between the two realities that she knew. First, there was the Erich that she knew, the gentle, intelligent, charismatic man, and then there was this other side of him which she had always wanted to dismiss. The side that was not reformed as she believed. The side that took innocent lives just to foster his own erroneous beliefs.

Erich seemed a bit disheveled when Sabrina returned.

"You weren't gone very long," he said as she walked in.

"No, it was a very difficult situation, Kelly was under a great deal of stress. I'm not really even sure I should have come."

"You would have felt guilty if you hadn't," he said walking over to her and kissing her lightly on the forehead.

"You're right about that, but then again I think I'm getting good at dealing with guilt," she said absently.

"No, my Sabrina , you are not guilty of anything, except, I hope, for loving me too much."

"Yes, I am guilty of that," she said but in a tone much more subdued that Erich would have liked. "I would like to lie down for a little while, I think I'm still exhausted from the trip."

"You do that my dear, and when you awake, I will take you to dine on the finest seafood in the world."

"That sound nice," she replied trying not to undermine his trust in her.

In the course of time that Sabrina had asleep, Erich had slipped down to the shipping docks where Sabrina's car was altered to have some hidden storage. Weapons and other items were hidden in the new areas so that they could be transported back to the U.S. to be used by Erich's organization.

Sabrina could not wait to leave the next day, the news programs seemed to talk of nothing but Kyle's death. It was the kind of sensational story that rarely happened in this sedate land. Sabrina wanted to escape that sedateness and return to the constant movement of New York. Erich, too, was happy to be leaving, and he would really be pleased once they had gotten across the border. At the border, Sabrina explained that they were returning from a funeral, and that was why they hadn't purchased any goods. The explanation suited the guards and they waived them through.

The drive seemed to take forever, and Sabrina was regretting that she had decided to drive. Erich had fallen asleep just after they had crossed the border, and she was grateful that she did not have to talk with him. However, the quiet left her to her own thoughts, and she wondered if she would be able to carry through with everything. When they arrived home, Sabrina felt exhausted, yet she found it difficult to sleep. Her mind was agitated and her sleep was broken. She just shrugged it off as anxiety related to having to deal with the funeral. Over the next few weeks, Sabrina found it increasingly difficult to act her part, then one night she heard Erich discussing plans for a meeting down on the docks. She asked him about it, and he tried t change the subject, but as she persisted, he realized that it might be better to take her along. He told her that it was a business deal and that if she wanted she could come along. the meeting was really only a place to formalize plans and to exchange information. In the meantime, Erich had noticed that Sabrina's friend, Kelly was back in New York and was apparently keeping an eye on him. Maybe, if he brought Sabrina along, she would not be suspicious of what was really taking place. Still, at this critical juncture, he didn't need her making trouble for him.

The night was cool, the city shone neon against a backdrop of blackness. The water near the harbor was dark, like polished onyx, the reflection of the city's lights, moving in distorted patterns with the waves. It was quiet, just a slight breeze, and the waves lapping against the dock. Erich sat next to Sabrina on a wooden pylon, wondering just exactly what this night would bring. Sabrina too had many thoughts going through her head, she wasn't sure she could bring herself to turn him in, she wondered if he was on to her, and if this were a set up. Ordinarily Sabrina hated to depend on anyone but herself, but this was one time where she wished she were not alone. The quiet stillness made them both edgy. 

"It's a nice night," Erich noted, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it's got all the makings for a really romantic night," Sabrina said as a gibe.

Erich smiled and looked away. He really loved her, but how was he going to complete his task, and at the very least keep her alive as well.

"How long are we going to wait," Sabrina asked glancing at her watch.

"They are probably making sure that no one else is around. They will know when the time is right. If they do not show tonight, then they must have sensed a danger. It is more important to be successful than to act rash or in haste." Erich replied with an almost rehearsed sound to his voice.

"I guess you are right." Sabrina replied.

Erich's cell phone rang and he answered it unhesitatingly.

"Yes, yes I am still by the dock." He responded to the voice on the other end.

"You must take care of your companion this evening, the authorities have been tipped off, and she is the only outsider that knows. Since the two of you are by the dock, maybe she could have a drowning accident. The authorities have also been made aware of your involvement and so we will need you to meet at the appointed place by dawn. If you are not there we will assume that you have been captured, and all plans will have to be changed. You know how far behind that will put us, we need you to be complete and thorough. Our whole organization is depending on you to succeed. It was because of your weakness with that woman, that you have jeopardized our hard work. Do not fail us."

"I won't, I have never in the past, nor will I now." Erich replied.

Peering down from the road, just above and to the right of where Sabrina and Erich were sitting, Kelly listened to the conversation that just took place."

She had been able to intercept the frequency of Erich's cell phone, and was not pleased with what she heard. She reached over to her passenger's seat and grabbed a pair of night vision goggles. She had the feeling she was going to need to see very clearly. She adjusted the goggles, grabbed her phone, and opened her back door. There she picked up a high powered rifle with a scope. She didn't have the kind of time she thought she would, but at least she had had a backup plan.

Erich stood up and clipped his cell phone to his belt.

"There's been a change of plans," he said looking over to Sabrina.

"Really, was there a problem?" Sabrina asked.

"I think you know that there was." He said coldly.

"Look, I have no idea what is going on here, I'm just here for the ride." Sabrina said trying to lighten what was becoming a very tense atmosphere.

"I can't believe that you would turn me in, I loved you so much. You were the only person who really seemed to understand what I was trying to do. I'm sorry, Sabrina, but your deception is over, I must make matters right with the organization, he said as he pulled out his gun."

"This is crazy, what are you doing, Erich?" Sabrina said sounding both surprised and disappointed."

"I wish it could have worked out, I really do, and I even believe that you wish that we could be together, but unfortunately there are too many obligations that we had to take care of, that must force us to be apart forever."

As he spoke the last word, a shot rang out and Sabrina winced waiting for the bullet that would end her life. It never arrived, instead she heard the clang of Erich's pistol, hitting the deck, and his yelp of pain as he fell to his knees. He was kneeling on the deck, his head bent full over touching the wood, and his arms were held tightly to himself.

Sabrina just stood there, trying to discern what was going on. Still she had the presence of mind to pick up the gun that lay a few feet from where Erich lay writhing in pain. 

"Where are you hurt," she bent down beside him.

"My hand it's my hand," he said choking out the words laboriously.

"Then I guess you'll live," Kelly said coming up upon the scene.

Sabrina stood up slowly and turned around to face Kelly.

"Where did you come from?," she asked very surprised to see Kelly.

"I've been keeping an eye on your friend for some time. I would have thought that he'd have mentioned it."

"No he never mentioned it to me, I'm really not sure what's going on here, but I guess I owe you one." 

"Yes I believe you do, but the best way you could pay me back would be, by leaving right now." Kelly said sternly. "I want you to pretend like you were never here, because when I'm finished with him, it will be like he was never here."

"What are you going to do, Kelly?"

"I'm going to give him the same chance that his people gave Kyle."

"Kelly, you have the right to want revenge, but I'm not going to let you kill him, and pretend I don't know. I just can't do it."

Kelly took out her gun, cocked it and put it to the back of Erich's head.

"Kelly please don't do this."

"Do you realize that you are pleading for the life of someone, who a moment ago was going to kill you?" Kelly responded annoyed.

"No Kelly, I'm not pleading for his life, I'm pleading for yours." Sabrina replied. "You have so many people depending on you, do you really want to let them down. Do you want your grandchild to think of you as a killer. Just please think before you act. Have him arrested that would be a worse punishment for him anyway."

Kelly looked up at Sabrina, she had a look in her eyes that Sabrina had never seen in her before. It was the look of someone who was both wounded and enraged. It was a primal look that bespoke no reason. Kelly turned and looked back at Erich and then slowly stood up, the pistol always focused at his head. He squirmed into a sitting position, against the pylon, his hand tucked inside his shirt, the deep red stains showing on the shirt. No one said anything, but Kelly's hatred was palpable. Erich knew there was nothing he could do or say, so wisely he refrained from comment. Sabrina, also wondered if there was anyway to reason with Kelly, and if Kelly did kill Erich what would she do? Finally Kelly spoke, breaking the silence.

"How does it feel, to have your life in someone else's hands?" She said with malice.

Erich did not respond, Sabrina realized this was a bad choice on his part.

"I asked you a question, I want your answer." Kelly responded deliberately.

"No one controls my life, but me." He responded defiantly.

"Is that so?" Kelly replied ironically.

"What about all those other sick bastards, who are planning to kill innocent people for some outdated political agenda. You supposedly loved her," Kelly said motioning towards Sabrina. "And yet when they told you to kill her, you responded like some heartless machine, and proceeded to follow orders. There is nothing about you that doesn't make me sick. If ever anyone deserved this, it's you. But she's right, I'm not going to lower myself to your pathetic level, and allow you to go peacefully to your death. I will haunt you for the rest of your life. You've destroyed almost everything I've ever cared about or loved, and I will make you pay."

"You are just like all the other weak willed people of this country, you can never finish off your enemies." Erich said goading Kelly.

Kelly turned and proceeded to kick him in the lower abdomen, he fell forward in pain, and Kelly caught him by the shirt with her left hand and then landed a punch soundly to the front of his face, breaking his nose. Erich crumpled to the ground and Kelly turned and began to walk away from the dock towards her car. She stopped for a moment by Sabrina.

"I hope that you do the right thing, I'll notify the police, if you can keep an eye on him." Kelly said without emotion.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Sabrina replied.

Erich lay moaning on the ground, he did look so helpless, that Sabrina wished she could help him somehow. Yet even as she knew that he was not worth her mercy, she couldn't help feeling somewhat sad as to how things had worked out. She looked back towards the path and saw Kelly standing not to far away, talking on her phone. As she glanced back towards Erich something caught her eye, it was the slight flash of metal. Then she looked back more closely to the area where she had seen the flash, and there she saw two men, one was getting into position with a rifle, the other crouching down beside him. Kelly was their target, but Sabrina wasn't sure if she would have time to warn her. Sabrina took off running and got to about 30 yards away,

"Get down, take cover," she yelled as she fired a round from the pistol into the air.

Kelly started to run, but in the direction of the gunmen.

"No, go the other way," Sabrina yelled almost out of breath." Then she stopped and fired towards the hillside where the men were. This bought Kelly some time, but it now drew their attention to her. Kelly headed for an enclosed docking bay, at the bottom of the hill, Sabrina headed in the same general direction. The guy who had been crouching beside the man with the rifle, was now running down the hill, the other guy remained in his position, but with his rifle now turned in Sabrina's direction. Sabrina turned and ran towards the bottom of the hill near the docking bay that Kelly had gone into. She dove towards the ground, and rolled down to the base of the hill. The gunman was closing ground, and as Sabrina got up to reach for the door, she felt the intense pain and burning sensation as the bullet hit her leg. She attempted to get up, but she was unable to put any pressure on the leg. She waited for the gunman to finish her off, but no more shots came. Then a rapid succession of three shots came from within the boat dock, the door flung open and Sabrina felt someone grab her under her shoulders and pull her into the dock.

"Gee, Couldn't you have made it the last four feet," She heard Kelly muttering as she pulled her away from the door.

"I'm sorry I forgot to wear my Nike's," came Sabrina's sarcastic reply.

"This does make things interesting, the odds are not favoring us right now. The way I figure it's about two and half to one and a half." Kelly said crouching beside the window, trying to locate their adversaries. "Lucky for you I'm the one in that one and a half."

"Pardon me if I wish that I were the "one", instead of you, and forgive me as well if I don't get up and bow before you." Sabrina responded acerbically. "Do you see them out there?"

"No, I lost track of them, but luckily or unluckily depending on your point of view, at least this place doesn't have more than one door and one window."

Kelly walked over and knelt down beside Sabrina.

"Where did they hit you?" She asked.

"My lower right leg." Sabrina replied wincing as she tried to move it.

"Just hold still, will you," Kelly said as she tore away the cloth near the wound.

"You're not going dancing anytime soon." She said trying to lighten the mood.

"I'd settle for walking."

"Nope, doesn't look like that either, at lease for awhile," Kelly replied.

Kelly got up and went over to the back of the room, looking through some of the boating equipment canisters and bottles. She found bottles of motor oil, a gas can, and then she spied something that could be of use, a half full bottle of Jack Daniels hidden behind the other bottles. She picked up the bottle and walked over to Sabrina.

"Here take a sip."

"I don't think this is the time for cocktails." Sabrina replied.

"No, but I think it will be worse if you don't." Then she handed Sabrina the bottle.

Sabrina took a large gulp, and handed the bottle back to Kelly. Kelly eyed the bottle and the said, "What the hell," and drank a bit herself then she took a knife from her pocket and proceeded to cut her left sleeve from her blouse.

"I never really liked this shirt anyway," she said as she knelt down again by Sabrina. Then she took the whiskey and poured it over Sabrina's wound. Sabrina gasped and grimaced, before letting out her breath slowly. 

"What the hell are you doing?" She responded in obvious pain.

"I'm sorry, we needed to sterilize the wound." Kelly replied trying to sound sympathetic." Then she raised Sabrina's leg slightly, placed the cloth under it and tied it somewhat tightly. Kelly got up again and went to the window. She had done her best to treat Sabrina's injury, but she was losing blood rapidly, and she needed medical attention soon. She cursed her own stupidity, because her cell phone was acting up and she had never reached the police. The only good thing was that the gunmen probably thought she had, which means they did not have the luxury of time to wait them out. 

"Kelly, I'm sorry you're involved in all this." Sabrina spoke deliberately. "I really didn't mean for anyone else to get hurt."

"I know, but this isn't the time to discuss it." Kelly said quietly.

"No, we may not make it out of here, and there won't be another time to discuss it." Sabrina replied.

"If you keep chattering on, we may not get out, but if you let me think, we'll figure a way out of this." Kelly responded. "At least we always have in the past," she added.

"I can't think clearly right now, Kelly, there's too much going on in my head," Sabrina replied as she began to feel faint.

"Pretend it was a chess game, Bri, what should be our next move." Kelly said trying to keep her awake if not necessarily alert.

"He's got the man advantage, and the better position, there's not much we can do," she replied absently, except wait and hope that he makes a mistake."

"I was afraid of that," Kelly replied.

As she finished the sentence, the glass from the window shattered spraying particles everywhere. The inertia and force of the window knocked Kelly back, and she could feel bits of glass digging into her skin. She managed to hold onto her gun, but was now flat on her back. The door snapped open and a tall, slender man, holding a gun stood over her, he took aim. Kelly heard the shot, but then the man fell forward beside her. Kelly tried to steady the gun, but her hands were shaking. She had thought that Sabrina had somehow managed to shoot the intruder, but Sabrina was no longer conscious, instead she saw Erich standing in the doorway, a gun held in his left hand. She pointed her gun towards him, but was now unsure of what to do.

"Don't shoot, I'm here to help you." Erich said as he entered the interior of the room.

"Why should I believe that?" Kelly asked unthinkingly.

"Because I just killed him," was Erich's dull response. "Here take the gun, if that makes you feel better," he said offering the pistol to her.

Kelly took the gun from him, but was now more confused than ever before.

"Why have you suddenly had this change of heart." She asked him, her eyes darting back and forth between the door and where he was now standing."

"When I saw Sabrina fall after being shot, I realized how much I cared for her, and that she was more important than whatever other obligations I had in my life. I could not be a part of her death."

"Is this where the violins are supposed to start playing." Kelly replied sarcastically.

"Believe what you want, but I think you could use the help."

"I think we were doing just fine." Kelly said taking offense to his insinuation that matters were not entirely under control.

"Sure if I had not come along at the right time, you'd both be dead right now." He said smugly.

"That was just a mere technicality," Sabrina chimed in having regained consciousness. "Who's that?" She asked pointing to the guy lying on the floor."

"His name is Wolfgard Von Darkenvold" Erich replied.

"No it's not," Kelly responded incredulously.

"It most certainly is, and he was one of our most efficient killers." Erich replied sounding almost sorry for the loss."

"Was he a friend of yours?" Kelly asked.

"No, not really, the organization does not encourage friendship, it wants us to look out for the greater good of all rather than the few." Erich replied sounding like a college professor discussing some tenet of his discipline.

"Ah, yes let's kill two thirds of the world's population so that one third may live in wondrous harmony." Kelly responded countering his remark.

"What's that smell," Sabrina asked trying to get their attention as they now seemed ready to debate philosophies.

"I don't smell anything," Kelly responded "Well, actually I smell a lot of things but nothing that seems to have changed recently.

"No she's right, it's gasoline," Erich confirmed.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Kelly said glancing around the room, then she noticed smoke coming from the back of the building. "Great, just what we needed, she said disgustedly.

"We've got to get out of here, but he's going to be waiting when we do." Erich said confirming what was going through all of their minds. "Kelly, you and I will go out together, hopefully one of us will draw his fire and the other will be able to get a good shot at him."

"Who goes first?" Kelly asked "and what if we fail to connect, we can't just leave Sabrina behind."

"I'll go first, you are the only one who isn't injured, you have the best chance of getting a good shot off. I can't guarantee that it will work, but we don't have much choice now."

Erich took a step towards the door, but then backed away and went over to Sabrina.

"I really do love you, I'm sorry that I let things get in the way of that." He said to her as he bent down to kiss her."

Sabrina looked up at him, tears in her eyes, "Good luck," she said softly.

"It's getting a little warm in here, could we please do something about that." Kelly said trying to get Erich to be more focused.

"On the count of three then?" Erich asked as he bounded towards the door.

"Yes, just let's go," came Kelly's reply. 

"One, two, three," he said slowly and deliberately and then proceeded out the door.

Nothing happened at first, Erich and Kelly looked all around, and then the first shot rang out. It sailed over Erich's head narrowly missing him, Kelly returned the fire, but missed with both shots. More and more of the docking bay was being consumed by the fire, they knew that they didn't have much time. 

"Go get Sabrina," Kelly yelled to Erich.

"Kelly you're almost out of bullets, you won't be able to hold him off for long."

"Hopefully, I won't need to, now go get her."

The gunman fired two more shots at Kelly, which were deflected by the wooden pylon. She took aim and fired once, but missed again. Kelly saw the gunman turn to fire at Erich, and this time he didn't miss. Erich stumbled forward and fell into a heap at the entrance to the docking bay. The attention focused away from her, allowed Kelly to take a carefully aimed shot, and this time, she too, did not miss. The gunman fell backwards and lay unmoving on the grass. Kelly ran towards the building, which was now engulfed, on three sides. She entered the building, but could hardly see through the smoke, but she headed in the direction that Sabrina had been, and managed to find her. She was unconscious, but she was still breathing, if one could still breathe amongst all the smoke. She got behind her and turned Sabrina so that she could back out of the room. She got underneath her shoulders and tried to distribute the weight evenly, then she pulled her towards the door, utilizing small bursts of energy to finally get her outside. She dragged her up the embankment, and then fell down beside her utterly exhausted. She took a deep breath and headed towards the docking bay once more, she reached the place where Erich was lying, and checked his pulse, but she could find none, then she checked to see if he was breathing, and she listened for his heartbeat, but none of these signs of life were present in Erich. Kelly could hear the sounds of fire trucks off in the distance, she slowly climbed back up the hill and sat down beside Sabrina. The sirens were getting closer, she closed her eyes, for what seemed just a moment, but when she opened them again, she was surrounded by three firemen in yellow coats, all of them seemingly asking her the same questions over and over again. She looked around and saw that Sabrina was gone. She got up and walked over to the ambulance, she was exhausted, but otherwise she was physically all right. She inquired about Sabrina, and a fireman said that she had been taken to the hospital. They told Kelly that she would be going there as well just for observation. Kelly did not have the energy to protest, but she also realized that her job was far from over.

Kelly woke up the next morning in the hospital, she noticed that she had and I.V. and that she felt quite sore from the previous day's exertions. A nurse came in and Kelly quickly got her attention.

"Nurse, could you remove this I.V., I really don't think I need it. Do you guys just automatically jab one of these things into someone's arm whether they need one or not?"

"Well, Miss Garrett, the I.V. is there to make sure you had the proper fluids, and it has to stay in until the doctor says that it can come out."

"When will that be?" Kelly inquired fearing that she would not like the response.

"The doctor should be making his rounds within the next couple of hours."

"Can you tell me which room, my friend Sabrina Duncan was put into?"

"Sure, I will check on that for you in just a minute." She said walking over with a thermometer. "Right now I need to take your temperature and blood pressure," the nurse replied putting the thermometer in Kelly's mouth.

After finishing her rounds with the other patients, the nurse returned to Kelly's room.

"Your friend is in intensive care right now, from what I gather she's very lucky to be alive."

"Can I go see her," Kelly asked.

"Usually intensive care is only for family members and visiting times are limited to half-hour increments. Today's times are 10:30 a.m., 1:00 p.m. and 7:00 p.m."

"What time is it now? Kelly inquired.

"It is almost 9:20." the nurse replied glancing at her watch.

"I really need to see her during the 10:30 visitation, is there any way that I can get out of here by then?"

"I don't think that is a realistic possibility, the paperwork alone will take almost that much time to fill out, and besides you haven't seen the doctor yet."

Kelly could tell that she was getting nowhere with this, and so she lay back down. She turned on the TV and began watching an inane morning show, which was currently with their local affiliate. They were talking about the fire and shootings down by the harbor the previous night. it was being treated as some gangland shootout probably over a drug deal. None of the participants were identified, and then the innocuous report returned to the anchors that were seated in front of a statue of Babe Ruth carved out of cheese at what appeared to be the local, county fair. 

Kelly was antsy, there was still a lot of loose strings, and she needed to talk to Sabrina to find out just what was supposed to be delivered to the dock the previous night. She glanced down at her arm and realized that if she was ever going to get out of here and get started, she was going to have to remove the I.V. Now, Kelly was not stranger to blood, but she still was not a big fan of needles, and so she would need to garner the nerve to pull it out. She got up walked over to the silver try by the door and picked up a couple of pieces of gauze, a cotton ball, and some medical tape. She peered around the door to make sure that the nurse was not nearby, and then headed back to her bed. She sat on the edge, held her right arm out straight, and began to pull gently on the needle with her left hand. the area burned and tingled slightly, and Kelly realized she was just slowly torturing herself. Wit a final, deliberate tug the needle came free. Blood rose up to the area where the needle had been removed and Kelly quickly put the gauze over it. then the cotton ball, and more gauze, before finally securing it with tape.

She was now free of that restraint, but then she came to the realization that she had no clothes. She checked the locker by the bed and discovered that her jeans from the previous night were there, but the shirt was gone, and even if it had been there, it was far from suitable. She then thought of the gift shop in the hospital lobby, they might have a shirt. She picked up the phone, and got connected to the gift shop, where and elderly sounding woman told her that the only article of clothing that they sold was, "I Love New York," T-shirts. At this stage beggars couldn't be choosers, so Kelly asked to have one sent up to her room, then realizing she had no money, asked the woman if she could charge it. Luckily, she had her card number memorized and rattled off the numbers and expiration date to the woman. A teenage volunteer brought the shirt with amazing speed. Kelly dressed quickly, and then went to the door and waited to make sure the nurse was not about. The area was clear and she hastily made her way out of her room and down another hall out of the view of the nurse's station. She rounded the corner and found the elevator. Between the two elevator doors was a map of the hospital, she located intensive care and found that it was a floor below her. She got on the elevator, got off on the first stop and headed in the direction of ICU. She caught a glimpse of the clock on the wall and saw that it was 10:25. She hurried down the hall, which dead ended at two large, silver doors. In two small waiting areas on either side of the doors, sat small clusters of families waiting anxiously to see their loved ones. Kelly leaned up against the wall, and waited. The doors finally opened and a nurse was standing behind them inside, some families walked passed her, while others, stopped and inquired. Kelly waited at the end of the short line, and then asked where Sabrina was.

The nurse pointed to number seven over in the corner. Kelly made her way over to the bed. Sabrina was not awake and she looked very pale. Kelly glanced at the monitors, and took some comfort in the fact that they were stable. her breathing was easy and normal. A nurse came in and added an injection of an orange liquid to the I.V. bag.

"What's that?" Kelly inquired.

"It's an antibiotic to fight possible infections that might develop in her leg." The nurse replied.

"So how is she doing?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not really supposed to comment on thing like that, that's for the doctor to tell, but based on her charts, it seems to me that there has been improvement. She lost a lot of blood, she's scheduled to get another pint this afternoon. She's already received one and quite a bit of the I.V. fluid. From what I understand the surgery went well."

"Hey who's talking about me?" Sabrina said a bit hoarsely.

Kelly turned away from the nurse, and focused on Sabrina.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've been better, and I can't say I've felt much worse, but I'm still here so I guess that's good." She replied groggily

"Yeah that's very good."

"I guess we managed to get out of another one." Sabrina responded dryly.

"This was one of the tougher ones though, and I'm not sure it's over yet." 

"No you're right about that, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave it up to you to solve this one without me."

"Don't keep her too long," the nurse said as she walked back towards her station.

"I won't." Kelly responded, glad that the nurse was leaving.

"What happened when you and Erich went outside? I heard a few shots and then I guess the smoke got to me, and I passed out." Sabrina explained uncertainly.

"Bri," Kelly hesitated as she spoke her name. "I'm sorry but Erich didn't make it. He went back to try to get you out and he was shot. I returned fire, and got the gunman. When I went over to check on him, he wasn't breathing, nor could I find a pulse. I went in and managed to find you. I got you to the end of the dock, and then I just blacked out. When I woke up, you were gone, and I assume they had already taken Erich away as well."

Sabrina looked away from Kelly for a moment, trying to compose herself. She couldn't believe that Erich was dead. Her hopes of reforming him were now dashed permanently.

"Sabrina, I will never be able to forgive him for the part that he played in Kyle's death, but I realize that he meant a lot to you. He must have loved you very much because he ultimately sacrificed everything for you." Kelly said compassionately.

"I'm sorry that any of this happened, I should have known better. I should have learned my lesson all those years ago." Sabrina responded with frustration and grief in her voice.

"This wasn't your fault, your only fault was trusting someone whom you had grown to love. It is a fault that we all make, if we are fortunate to care about someone that much." Kelly said as her voice trailed off at the end.

"Kelly, he could have been the one for me. I've never met someone, I felt so alive with, and yet he was a part of all this terrible stuff. It is hard for me to accept that he had these two sides."

"I'm not even sure he had it all straight in his own mind" Kelly replied.

"You're probably right," Sabrina agreed.

"Do you have any idea exactly what was in the shipment that you were waiting for at the docks?" Kelly asked changing the subject.

"I'm not sure exactly, I know that there were explosives and some handguns. There were also some sophisticated timing devices for the explosives." Sabrina replied "I only knew about the stuff because I had managed to get a look at his computer files.

"All of that stuff has probably been dispersed by now, there's no way we can find it." Kelly replied dejectedly. 

"No, I think they'll keep it together until they're ready to use it. The idea was to hit with a massive strike all at once. Erich was the one who was going to orchestrate the plan. I made copies of all the files, but I never had a chance to evaluate them fully. I gave them to my dad for safekeeping. he was the only one I could trust. I told him to give them to Charlie if something happened to me."

"Well based on the new reports, he wouldn't be aware of your injuries, maybe I should pay your dad a visit. Is he still living in Brooklyn?"

"Yeah, same place, I was supposed to meet with him today. He's going to be worried." Sabrina responded.

"I'll take a look at the files and see if they tell me anything, and I'll let your dad know where you are."

"No, don't do that, he'll just worry. Tell him I took a vacation.'

"Sure, I can see that working with your dad. 'Hi, Colonel Blaylock, Sabrina sent me over to look at those highly important computer files that she left with you. She's decided that she needed a break and so she left for the Bahamas for a little r and r." Kelly replied dismissively.

"I guess you're right, but try to make it sound as though, I'm fine and that this whole ICU stuff was a little overdone."

"I will try not to worry him." Kelly responded. "I will be back tonight to see how you are doing, and I'll let you know what happened with your dad."

"Kelly, take care of yourself." Sabrina added as Kelly walked towards the door.

"I will, you do the same." She replied.

Kelly headed down the hallway towards the exit, and realized that she had neither car nor money. She decided that her circumstances required some less than lawful behavior. She headed for the cafeteria, and waited for some doctors to come in. She observed them from the corner and then made her way to a table next to them. she waited quietly, then she saw the doctor nearest to her begin to take a sip of coffee. She dropped the napkin she was holding on the floor, she pushed back her chair roughly into the doctor behind her, where she heard him curse as he spilled his coffee. In the midst of the commotion Kelly smoothly removed the wallet from his back pocket as she apologized profusely for her inconsiderate actions. She had slid the wallet into the back of her waistband and was now helping the poor doctor mop up his coffee stained shirt. He was quite annoyed and asked her to just leave him alone. Kelly complied and headed out the doorway. She walked deliberately towards the exit and hoped that she could at least put some distance between herself and the hospital before the good doctor realized what had taken place.

She opened the wallet and was glad to see that there was almost two hundred dollars in cash in it. she decided to dump the wallet, just in case someone decided to check. she also split the money keeping some in her sock, and decided to take the subway instead of hailing a cab. She walked about two blocks to the nearest subway station, she headed down the stairs, and checked the map. She figured it would probably be easier to walk an additional three blocks south and take the B train instead of getting on there and switching trains. She headed off in that direction, and hopped on the train which arrived just minutes after she had gotten there herself. The ride seemed to take a little longer that she thought it would, but at least it gave her some time to just sit back and think about the events which had transpired up to this point.

When she reached her stop, she bounded out of the car, and up the stairs. She had grown familiar with New York and she had visited Sabrina's dad before, but when she reached street level, she was unsure of which direction to head. She decided to walk towards the corner, and see what the cross street was. When she came up to it, she realized that she was closer to Sabrina's dad's place than she had thought. Kelly turned and headed up the street for about three blocks before turning left on Willow Dale, ad heading up the street. She stopped in the driveway, making sure she had the right place, it was a small, pale, blue house, but the defining characteristic was an angel statue sitting in the front flowerbed. Kelly had been with Sabrina when she had purchased in for her dad.

Kelly approached the door, and rang the bell. She could hear the tone from outside the door, but there was no answer. She tried the hand on the door, just to make sure it wasn't open, but it was secure. Kelly now wondered what she should do next. Should she wait here, until he returned, or maybe she should head back to her hotel room and change clothes, then go find her car. She decided to go around the back and see if he was in the yard, Sabrina's dad often worked in the yard. As she round the corner of the house, she noticed the curtain in the back window billowing in. She looked down at the ground below the window and saw some shards of glass. Talking a second glance at the window, she realized that the pane from the window was missing. The window was not extremely high off the ground, but it was high enough that Kelly could not see into it. She needed to gain a couple of feet, and then she spied a wheelbarrow next to the garage. She went over and moved it beneath the window. It was just enough for her to see in. Kelly stretched to see inside, but all she could see was the kitchen, and the remnants of the broken window on the floor.

"Time to add breaking and entering to my list of crimes for today." She muttered to herself aloud.

She placed her hands on the windowsill and pulled her knees up to the ledge. She then awkwardly hopped into the dimly lit room. As she headed in the dining room, and living room, there were no longer any doubts that something was amiss. The house was quiet like and empty church, but with each step Kelly took the floors creaked and groaned. In another less quiet time these sounds would not have been noticeable but now they seemed to reverberate against the walls. An amusing thought flashed into Kelly's mind as she crept through the house. She suddenly thought of herself as Velma from the Scooby Doo cartoon. Only this time, Scooby and Shaggy were nowhere to be found. As Kelly made her way into the den, she saw the computer lying smashed against the floor, and the drawers from the desk were scattered around the room. She left the den, and headed up the stairs. When she reached the top of the staircase she thought she heard something to her right and so she headed for the door on that side of the hall.

Entering the room, she saw Sabrina's dad on the floor, he was motionless. She hurried over and knelt down by him, she observed that he was still breathing, and a wave of relief came over her. She checked his pulse, and as she did, he opened his eyes. It was obvious that he had been beaten up pretty badly.

"Kelly, why are you here? Is Sabrina all right?" He asked fearfully.

"She's fine," Kelly replied less than honestly. "She just wanted me to come and check some things out, and then I saw that the window was broken, so that's why I came in to check around."

"Kelly, she's in danger, I know it, those men who were here, will stop at nothing to get what they want."

"I know," Kelly replied quietly, her mind flashing back briefly to the day of Kyle's death." "But first we have to get you to the hospital. "Can you move at all?" She asked him compassionately.

"Not really," he responded. "My back is really sore."

She got up, and grabbed a pillow from the bed and placed it under his head, she picked up the phone and began to dial 911, but the line was dead.

"Your phone line has been cut, I'm going to go next door to the neighbors and call. I will be right back."

Kelly headed over to the neighbors, made the call, and came back as quickly as she could.

"Colonel Blaylock, did the men who came here last night, did they leave with what they were looking for." Kelly asked him anxiously.

"No, I suppose if they had, I would be dead right now, but since they didn't get what they came for, I guess they may have thought that I might be some use to them at a later date."

"Taking no chances, Kelly walked over to the desk and wrote a note on a sheet of paper and handed it to him. Kelly was worried that they may have put in a listening device in the hopes that Colonel Blaylock would reveal where the computer disks were. the Colonel read the note, and handed it back to Kelly, motioning for her to get him a pen.

"It shouldn't be long before the ambulance gets here," Kelly said trying not to allow for too much silence if someone was listening in.

Colonel Blaylock was writing furiously on the tablet. when he finished he handed it to Kelly who was impressed with the location of the disks. It was definitely a place she would never have thought to look. She heard the ambulance pull into the drive and went downstairs to let them in. The hastily made their way up the stairs and asked the colonel some questions, checked his vital signs, and then they secured him to the gurney, and Kelly followed them down the stairs to the ambulance. Two rides in one of these in less than 24 hours, I hope this doesn't become a habit, she thought to herself.

Luckily for Kelly, they were taking Colonel Blaylock to the same hospital as Sabrina, it was apparently the hospital of choice for his insurer and so even if another hospital may have been closer, it was better to take the patient to the covered hospital.

After what seemed like hours, Kelly managed to escape most of the forms that need to be filled out when someone is admitted to the hospital. since she was only a friend of the family, she wasn't expected to know all the details that were usually required. 

She realized that if she were going to be able to stop what was about to happen, she was going to need some help. Tiffany would have been perfect for this, but under the circumstances, not a possibility. Jill and Kris were busy she knew, and so that left her with Sean. He, too, was probably busy, but at least he could fly in quickly. Toronto was not that far off. She dialed his home number, but there was only his machine. She tried his cell phone and he picked up. 

"Sean here," he answered.

"What happened to 'hello,' Kelly inquired, teasing him about his greeting.

"Hey Kel," he replied genuinely happy to hear from her. "So is this business or pleasure?" He inquired.

"Unfortunately, it's business, I need your help in trying to stop something that could have some large repercussions."

"Sounds pretty heavy, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you here, I need someone to create diversions, basically I need someone I can really trust." She replied, the tone of her voice telling more about the importance of his being there than her actual words.

"I'm going to have to call Charlie, he said he had something for me to get started on, but I'm sure he can find someone else. I'll explain who is bugging me for my help, and I don't think he could turn down a request by you. I know I can't."

"I really do appreciate this, Sean, I owe you for this one. But I really think that when you find out what is going on, you'll see how important it is for you to be here."

"I'll call you when I get my plane reservation." 

"No, let me call you back, I don't have my cell phone with me."

"All right, I'll work on getting a flight, see you soon."

"Thanks again, bye." She hung up the phone and then headed towards ICU.

"It wasn't quite 3:30 yet and she knew that they were not going to like a visitor outside of regular visiting times, but Kelly had to take a chance that she could talk her way in. She pushed the button that turned on the speaker, which led to the nurses' desk.

"Yes," the annoyed voice of a nurse came on.

"Hello, I'm Sabrina Duncan's sister, and I really need to see her right away, you see our father has taken ill, and was brought into the hospital today." Kelly responded trying to sound both concerned and urgent."

"Normally we do not allow visits except during visiting hours."

"I understand that, but she should know, my brother just left his law office and he's on his way to see our dad. You wouldn't want to prevent Sabrina from knowing about her father's illness, would you?"

The line was dead for a moment, then the nurse came back on.

"You may come in for just a moment, but if this upsets her too much, you are going to have to go."

"Thank you, I know that our whole family will appreciate your kindness." Kelly said a little less sincerely.

Kelly headed back towards Sabrina's bed, she was awake, and looked happy to see Kelly. 

"Hey how'd you get in here?" Sabrina asked. "It's not visiting hours."

"Our brother the lawyer, helped me get in." Kelly replied with a grin.

"Oh I see. He's good for that every now and then." Sabrina replied.

"I talked to your dad." Kelly stated.

"Did he give you the disks?" Sabrina broke in with a whisper.

"No, he didn't but he gave me some help in that area." Kelly replied cryptically. "I also wanted to let you know that he's here."

"To see me, or for his own benefit?" Sabrina questioned concern rising in her voice. 

"He's here for his own benefit. Someone was trying to get information from him. The doctors are still evaluating him, but I think he'll be all right. It doesn't seem to be life threatening, but he was in some pain. He's a tough guy, he'll make it through o.k." Kelly said trying to make things seem less serious than they probably were.

"Can I see him?" Sabrina asked realizing that the answer was more than likely no.

"I let them know that you were here and that if anything went wrong they should contact you. I also spoke with your doctor and he thought that you should be out of ICU by tomorrow, then you'll be able to get around to seeing him."

"Kelly, I never should have given him those disks, how did they know he had them."

"I don't know, but they definitely knew what they wanted. However, since they seem so intent on getting them back, it must mean that they are still planning on using the information stored on those disks." Kelly reasoned aloud.

"The only trouble is we don't know when they are planning this." Sabrina pointed out.

"Nope, that's why it's going to be better for us if we figure this out soon. I called Sean and asked him to come down here. I wasn't sure I could manage this without a little help."

"Hey why didn't you call Pete?" Sabrina asked with a smile.

"I wasn't looking for comic relief, just someone to keep track of me and help run errands. Maybe he can take a look at the computer files once we get them."

"It's time for you to go," a stern voice behind Kelly bellowed. The woman was large, both in height and weight, and she meant what she said.

"I guess I've worn out my welcome," Kelly said amused.

"Yes, it looks that way," Sabrina replied trying not to laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow, get some rest." Kelly said as she got up to go.

"Tell Sean I said, 'hello,'" Sabrina said, "and be careful, we don't need anyone else in here," she emphasized.

Kelly headed out the door, and down the hall to the elevators, she hit the down button and waited. The doors opened and she got on. She was relieved to be alone on the elevator and then the elevator stopped on the fourth floor, and who was standing there, but the doctor, that Kelly had pick pocketed. She recognized him instantly, and when he looked up at her, she could see the recognition in his eyes.

"You were the woman who spilled my coffee, and then mysteriously my wallet disappeared, perhaps we should stop at security when we get off here." He spoke to her with a tone, which implied that he had thought himself to be some sort of Dr. Kildare crossed with Matlock.

"I'm afraid you have the wrong person," Kelly replied trying to sound indignant at the implication he was making.

"What is this, some kind of scam that you're running." He questioned her, with his voice taking on a more Perry Mason like tone.

"I have been visiting a very sick friend in intensive care, and I really don't have the time to be arguing with a rather strange man. Are you really one of the doctors here, or are you one of the patients from the fourth floor?" Kelly queried her voice rising angrily.

"I am most certainly one of the doctors here, and I resent the implication that I'm the one who is imbalanced."

"Well, I actually find that more frightening than if you had been one of the patients," came Kelly's sarcastic reply.

The elevator reached the ground level and Kelly got off, and proceeded to walk quickly towards the door. The doctor ran up behind her and grabbed her by the arm.

"I don't think you're leaving just yet." He said determinedly.

"Are you a surgeon?" Kelly asked blandly.

"Yes, why do you ask?" He responded to her confused and wondering the reason for the question.

"Because if you don't let go of my arm, I will break yours, and I really do not want people who are depending on you to save their lives to be without their doctor." Kelly replied in a tone, which clearly indicated that she was not kidding. "I have a great deal to do right now, and I do not need bizarre accusations and a doctor playing policeman right now. I am leaving and you are going to let go of my arm."

His grip loosened and he looked disgusted, but he walked away in a huff without saying a word. Kelly took a deep breath and headed quickly out the door. She hoped that Sean would be able to get there quickly. She had the feeling that something was about to happen, and that if she didn't hurry, she would be powerless to stop it. She crossed the street and headed for the library. it was an old, drafty building, that looked as though it had been plucked out of the 1920's. She went up to the desk and inquired as to whether or not they had a phone and a phone book. The woman behind the desk handed her the book, and pointed to the phone in the lobby of the back entrance. She looked through the numbers for hotels in the area, and made a reservation, then she called up a rental car company and got a car, which she could pick up when she went over to get Sean at the airport. Kelly figured that her other hotel room had been searched and more than likely bugged. She however, would make a stop over there and pick up clothes before heading over to the new hotel.

As she entered the hotel room, it looked relatively in tact. She decided to leave the luggage behind and just grabbed a couple of plastic dry cleaning bags to put her stuff in. The less she brought with her the better. After she checked out of the hotel, she hopped on the subway and headed across town that's when she realized just how tired she was. Right now all she needed was little rest or she would not be much good to anyone. Twenty minutes later she was in the hotel's lobby and checked in. She headed upstairs to her room and called Sean from there. He would be coming in, that evening about 8:30. Kelly glanced at her watch and saw that it was almost five-thirty. She told him that she would meet him at the airport, then she set the timer on her alarm for 7:15 and lay down on the bed. She doubted that she would fall into a sound sleep, but just in case she did, she wanted to be sure to wake up in time to pick up Sean. 

The alarm sounded its annoying series of R2D2 like beeps, and Kelly fought the urge to roll over and go back to sleep. She had fallen deeply into sleep and now found it difficult to focus or even think. Her mind felt dull and fuzzy. She went over to the sink and splashed water on her face, but it didn't have the necessary kick of invigoration that she hoped for. She rubbed her eyes and tried to clear the cobwebs from her mind. She didn't have time to waste, and so she managed to force herself to head out the door to the airport.

She took the subway to the airport and found Sean's flight, then headed towards the concourse to wait, stopping at a Starbucks to get a large espresso. It was just after 8:00 as she sat down to wait for Sean. She couldn't tell if it was the sudden jolt of caffeine or just the circumstances of the past few days, but she felt jittery. She was ill at ease. Looking around she felt like everyone could have a part in this, and she was beginning to feel overwhelmed by the magnitude of the whole situation. A man who was standing near the luggage pick up, particularly bothered her. He appeared to be observing her, but then she thought to herself that she was just being paranoid. It would be good to see Sean, she didn't like having to fight her battles alone. Sean's flight miraculously arrived early, and she was glad to see him as he came off the plane.

"How was your flight?" She asked as he wrapped her in a big bear hug.

"Pretty good actually, it seemed so short. It is really weird to think that this morning I had no real plans to be anywhere, and now I'm in New York."

"Yep, you never can tell how things are going to take a twist." Kelly replied.

"So what's all this about?" Sean asked.

"I'll let you know soon," Kelly replied absently, her focus suddenly on something other than Sean.

"What's with all the cloak and dagger, Kel?" Sean asked a bit confused.

Kelly was focused on the man who had been standing near the Northwest luggage return. He was now standing across from the continental luggage area where Sean was to pick up his suitcase. He was reading a magazine, but did not seem to be to focused on it. Kelly also noticed that he still had no luggage with him nor did he appear to be waiting for anyone.

"Sean, I've got a great idea, how about when we go back to the hotel, we go for a swim." Kelly asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Kelly you dragged me all the way here so that we could swim?" He responded even more confused than before. 

"Yeah, we you know what they say, 'take care of your body and it will take care of you.'" She responded and laughed at how utterly inane that comment sounded.

"Who says that?" Sean said wondering what exactly Kelly was up to.

Kelly was not laughing hysterically, because she realized just how bizarre this all must be appearing to Sean, and the fact that she still felt tired only made her feel more giddy.

"I have to go pick up the car," she said to him trying to regain her composure. "I'm so glad that you are here, she said finally able to get her laughter under control.

"There's never a dull moment with you is there," he inquired resignedly.

"Maybe on or two," she said smiling.

After they picked up the car, Kelly chattered aimlessly about the sights in New York and how she was planning on leaving soon. Sean was thoroughly perplexed. When they arrived at the hotel, Kelly insisted that they change into swim gear and go for a swim. Sean protested, saying that he had not come to New York to swim, but to help her, with this pressing matter that she had called him about earlier in the day. Kelly won out and they headed down to the pool.

"Sean you get in first and see how the water is," Kelly ordered gently.

"Why, I don't even want to swim." He replied somewhat annoyed.

"Because I will make it worth your while," Kelly responded in a faux seductive voice.

"Yeah, well you better," came Sean's playful reply.

He walked over to the stairs and stuck his foot into the water. It was warm like bath water, but he pretended that it was cold.

"I don't know about this, it's kind of cold." He whined. "You really ought to just try it yourself. I really don't think you'll want go in once you test it."

Kelly walked over to the edge and as she began to put her foot in the water, She stepped down into the water and pulled her in after him. Kelly squealed as she lost her balance and splashed into the water.

"I hate you!" She yelled as she came up for air.

Sean was laughing heartily, and did not mind the water she was now furiously splashing on him.

"I'm sorry," he said trying to feign sincerity, but utterly failing.

Kelly had to admit that it was pretty funny, and that it was good to laugh in spite of all the things going on around her. She approached Sean slowly, and put her arms around his shoulders. Sean backed up to the edge of the pool, till he could go no further.

"Now I've got some things to tell you," Kelly said her voice becoming serious. "I called you up because there is some sort of terrorist plan in place with the intent of creating heightened racial tensions within the city. In doing this, a lot of people could be in danger not only here, but also throughout the rest of the country."

Sean looked at her perplexed as she made the statement. "And how exactly are going to stop something like this?"

"To be quite honest with you, I'm not sure." Kelly responded. "But I know that we're the best hope the city's got right now. You see, I really didn't have this overpowering desire to swim today, but I have to be careful that we're not being bugged. Many transmitters won't function properly in water, and so I thought this would be the safest place to explain things to you. We are being followed," she continued. "I need to get a computer disk that contains information about this plan, it is currently at a movie theater."

"A movie theater?" Sean broke in.

"Yes, a movie theater. We are going to go to the theater, the ticket taker will provide us with a bag for popcorn, in the bottom of the bag is the disk. We will get our popcorn and start to view the movie. About an hour into the movie, I'm going to go out a back exit, hopefully the guy will follow me."

"Why is that?" Sean queried.

"Because when he does, that will allow you to finish the movie and leave unobserved. You will not come back here, but go to another hotel, which is off the subway line. I will give you the information when we get upstairs. Meanwhile, I'm hoping that I will be able to lead my shadow into the great state of New Jersey and take him for a ride on the parkway. I talked to Charlie earlier today, and he will have a state trooper waiting to go after him, when we come speeding by."

"What if he doesn't follow you?" Sean questioned.

"Then you throw the popcorn out and we find some way to get back there and get the disk before someone else does. I don't really think they can risk allowing me to go off by myself." Kelly responded.

"How did you find out about this disk?"

"Sabrina made copies from a computer of a guy who was involved in the plot, she gave it to her father, who then gave it to the movie theater owner who is a friend of his."

"I see, so how did Sabrina get access to his computer?"

"Well, actually he was living with her." Kelly replied.

"Oh, of course," Sean responded beginning to wonder if any of this would ever make sense to him.

"I'm sorry Sean, I really wish I could go more in depth with you on this, but you're just going to have to trust me on this one. Hopefully, you can help me with the files, and once we have the plan figured out we can contact the authorities and they can take it from there."

"Why can't we contact them now?" Sean reasoned aloud.

"Because I have almost no proof of any of this, particularly without that disk." Kelly replied.

"Great so when's the movie?"

"Tonight, the late showing at midnight."

"Well I guess that we should get out of the pool then, maybe order room service or something and change our clothes. I suppose any communication about this matter should be written once we get back to the room."

"Yes, that's probably our safest bet right now." Kelly replied as she let go of him and swam to the other end of the pool.

She climbed out of the pool and headed over to the towel rack to dry off. Sean pushed himself up on the edge and walked over beside her. He had never met a woman quite like her. Each time he was with her, the mystery that surrounded her only seemed to be a greater revelation of who she really was. She fascinated him, and he would do anything he could in order to help her solve this.

When they arrived back in the room, he inquired as to whether they should order something to eat.

"Go ahead," Kelly replied. "Get something for yourself, I just want something light, maybe a salad or something."

"I could really go for a steak," Sean said as he looked up from the bed where he was perusing the room service menu.

"Get whatever you want, I'm more than happy to cover it, considering you flew here on a couple of hours notice."

"I'm not sure that they have exactly what I want," he said getting up from the bed.

"What?" Kelly replied turning in his direction.

"I don't think they have what I want," he said, a little hesitantly.

Kelly noticed the change in his demeanor, and hoped that she was just reading more into his statement than what was actually there. he came over to her, bent down and kissed her on the nape of the neck.

"Kelly, I don't know what to say, but I've never felt this way about anyone."

"Sean, this isn't the time, I don't have the time or the energy right now to invest in a relationship. I think you are a great guy and I'm really in need of your help right now, but I just can't become involved with anyone right now."

He continued to kiss her seemingly ignoring her words. "I'm willing to be whatever you want me to be."

Kelly felt her resolve weakening, she had strong feelings for him as well, but she just couldn't begin a deeper relationship with him right now, nor was she sure if she ever could. He put his arms around her, and she found herself drawn into him. She needed and wanted his strength and protection, and as illogical as it seemed, she wanted him to need her. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine what it would be like if she could freeze this moment in time. Then all the other issues flooded back into her mind and she pulled away from him.

"Sean, it isn't that I don't care for you, but now just isn't the time or place, and if we are really meant to be together, then another time and another place will present itself."

"All right," he responded quietly, and a tad dejectedly.

"You mean a great deal to me, but I want it to be right. I can't take the chance of losing your friendship if things wouldn't work out between us." Kelly said trying to smooth things out.

Sean stepped away and walked over to the phone, "A salad, you said," he asked trying to put thing back to a less awkward situation.

"Yeah, whatever, that would be fine." Kelly said in response.

Kelly grabbed her clothes and headed to the bathroom to change. Sean ordered the salad, and a steak for himself. He knew that his actions had been juvenile, and it was obvious that this was not the best time to begin a whole new relationship, but he also had never felt such and overpowering desire to love someone. Kelly came into the room wearing a light green, blouse and jeans, the blouse bringing out the color of her eyes, and Sean couldn't imagine a more perfect woman for himself. He opened his suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans and a denim shirt and headed off to change. While he was changing, room service arrived. When he came out, Kelly had arranged the plates on the table near the window and was sitting there waiting for him to join her. They ate dinner and Kelly scribbled notes furiously explaining the situation as best she could. Sean did not eat much bet was grateful that Kelly continued to chatter on about all sorts of matters, even as she was writing about what had taken place so far. it was nearly 10:30 by the time they finished and so they decided to leave just in case something held them up on the way to the movie theater.

They were on their way to the theater when Kelly noticed that she had a car tailing her. They had done a pretty good job of staying out of sight up to this point, but she could tell from the out of state license plates and unusual turns that they were making, that they were definitely following her. When she reached a red light, she quickly wrote a note and handed it to Sean. She asked him to get the license number of the white Buick two cars behind them. He turned around but could not make out all the numbers, although he could read the three letters of the Ohio plate clearly. They were ABJ 2 something, but he could not make the other two out. Kelly hit the accelerator and spun around the next corner, she took another sharp corner immediately to the right. She doubted that she had lost them, but she wanted to put a little distance between them before she went into the theater. For the next ten minutes she continually checked her rear view mirror, and didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. They pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater and hurriedly got out of the car. The theater lobby was quite empty, most of the other films were still in progress, and it was nearly 45 minutes before the start of their show. Kelly approached the window. An old man wearing a dark, green suit coat sat in the little glass-enclosed booth.

"They sure don't make movies like they used to," she said to the man behind the glass.

The man suddenly perked up, and agreed with her heartily, "Yes you sure are right about that. Today is nothing, but new fangled, soulless garbage. The art of movies has been lost."

"I couldn't agree with you more, we're going to need two tickets for _Rebel without a Cause,_" Kelly replied. "There's nothing like the simple pleasures of life, popcorn and an old favorite movie."

"Right you are miss, here's a bag for some popcorn and enjoy your movie, just take it over to the counter to get it filed up."

"Thank you," she said as she took the bag and headed over to the counter. The young man at the counter took the bag and filled it up, "Great," he thought to himself, "the old man's giving away stuff for free now."

Kelly headed into the theater, but noticed as she glanced over her shoulder, that the fellow from the airport luggage area, had also decided that he wanted to take in a movie tonight. Sean seemed uneasy to Kelly and she hoped that her plan would work as she designed it. She did not want to place him in jeopardy. Kelly chose a seat nearest the rear exit into the parking lot, which was behind the theater. She was chatting about some of her favorite movies, trying to engage Sean in conversation. From time to time, she managed to get him to respond, but for the most part, his mind was on other things. Finally the movie started, and Kelly regretted that she was going to have to leave, as this was one of her favorite films.

A little less than halfway through the film, Kelly got up and headed towards the exit. She walked quickly to her car, but made sure to fumble around for her keys, long enough so that her shadow would have time to catch up. But from what Kelly could see, he didn't appear to be coming out. That's when she realized that there was probably someone else waiting outside for her already. She scanned the cars in the lot, and saw a dark car in the row behind her, the driver slumped down in the seat, obviously, wanting to go unnoticed. "Well, maybe I can still get rid of one," Kelly said to herself barely audible.

She drove off pointing her car in the direction of the George Washington Bridge. She was worried about Sean, but she kept focused and headed to New Jersey. As she approached the bridge, she made a mental note that it was free to get into New Jersey, but on her return trip, they would make her pay to get back into New York. She wondered what they were trying to imply. The guy from the parking lot was following her, although he was good at tailing, because every now and then she would think he was gone, but then she would see him again at a distance. As she crossed the bridge and headed into the park, she picked up speed rapidly. On the parkway, this late at night, traffic was light, and Kelly could see the headlight beams from the cars behind her. She sped past the state trooper's car and put on her emergency blinker for a moment that was the signal to pick up the car behind her. Sure enough, the dark colored car sped passed the trooper, who put on his lights. At first, it appeared as though the car was going to try to outrun the trooper, but then he pulled over, and Kelly sped off.

Kelly arrived at the new hotel room, she inquired at the desk as to whether or not her husband, Mr. Logan, had arrived, but the desk person responded that they were beginning to wonder if anyone was going to claim the room, that evening. Kelly was now a bit more worried than she had bee. She figured that Sean would beat her back to the hotel, but now she wondered if luggage guy had detained him. She realized that she shouldn't have left him there alone, but then decided that Sean cold take care of himself. Perhaps, he was just trying to lose the guy. She went up to the room and lay down on the bed. She was physically exhausted, but she was a mass of worries. An hour passed, and she decided she should go out and look for him. She opened the door and headed down the hall, as she waited for the elevator, the doors opened and Sean stood there. She could hardly believer her eyes, and a wave a relief swept over her. However, when she took a closer look at him, she saw that the corner of his mouth was spit, and there was a large bump over his right eye.

"What happened to you?" She asked him concerned about the injuries.

"Your friend from the theater tried to rough me up, as I headed to the subway.

"I hate to say it, but it looks as though, he succeeded.' Kelly responded taking his chin in her hand and examining his wounds more closely.

"Well, anyway, as the old joke goes, if you think this is bad, you should see the other guy." He said smiling, and then wincing as the action caused the cut on his lip to reopen.

"Did you ditch the disk in the garbage?" Kelly asked.

"No, I figured we needed to see it as soon as possible, so I kept it with me, and knew that I'd have hell to pay if I lost it."

"You're right about that," Kelly said in a laughingly admonishing tone, but yet her voice conveyed how relieved she was that both he and the disks were safe.

"So where is the other guy?" Kelly inquired.

"The last time I saw him, he was handcuffed to a paring meter about two blocks from the movie theater." Sean responded.

"Handcuffed?" Kelly questioned.

"Yeah, I never leave home without them." Sean said with a mischievous grin.

"I don't want to know." Kelly said smiling as they made their way down the hall to their room.

Kelly flipped open her laptop, and turned it on. She took the disks from Sean and inserted them in the drive. The screen popped up with a series of numbers and letters, and then a request for a password.

"Damn!" Kelly muttered in frustration although she didn't quite know why. It wasn't as though she wasn't expecting this.

"You don't have the password?" Sean inquired.

"No, I don't, and I'm not even sure I could make attempts at guessing it. Sabrina must know it, but I can't call her up now. It's nearly 3:30 in the morning, and maybe the best thing to do right now is get some sleep."

"I agree, we put in a full day's work." Sean replied sleepily.

Sean headed over to the first bed near the door and took off his shoes. Kelly shut down the computer and went over to the other bed.

"Are you sure, you don't want to share one?" Sean asked hopeful but teasingly.

"I've told you from the start, what I want has nothing to do with this. It's all in the timing. Right now, Sean I'm not too sure about anything, but I promise that when I am, you'll be the first to know."

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying." he said smiling as he got under the covers.

"Goodnight Sean," Kelly said in her best Walton's voice.

"Goodnight Kelly," he said as he reached up and turned off the lights.

"It didn't take either of them long to fall fast asleep.

Sean awoke first, but figured that Kelly needed her rest and so he did not wake her. He flipped on the TV, and began watching the news. There was a news story about a patient who was involved in a shootout at the docks, who had mysteriously disappeared from the hospital. There were some other stories about fires and robberies, but the main story was about a female college professor who had been brutally shot outside her Brooklyn home. The professor had taught a course on race relations at Columbia, and there were racial slurs written in her blood next to where her body had been found. Police were being very tight lipped about the situation. Kelly began to wake up as she heard the news report. The professors name was Carolyn Brock.

"I know her," Kelly replied groggily. "When I was doing some research on this case early on, Charlie suggested that I speak with her. Her area of expertise dealt with racial tensions, particularly dealing with Nazism including its contemporary manifestations."

"Do you think her death has anything to do with the rest of the case?" Sean questioned.

"I imagine that it is a possibility. I better get up and head over to the hospital to see if Sabrina can tell me the password for the disks. Would you mind checking out the Brock murder scene, I mean just see if anyone is hanging around there who looks suspicious. Then you could stop by and keep an eye on Sabrina for awhile." Kelly replied rattling off the list of things she wanted him to do.

"Sure thing, is there anything else that you would like me to do?"

"No, I was thinking of having you get my breakfast, but I think I'll just pick up something along the way." Kelly replied regally.

"I guess I better get going, before you do think of something else for me to do."

"I have your cell phone number, if I need anything else."

"I may conveniently forget to leave it on," he replied as he continued to spar with her.

"Now what fun would that be? You know that you can't wait to hear my voice on the other end of the line."

"If only that weren't so true. Anyway I will try to get to the hospital as soon as I can," he said as he grabbed his gun and left the room.

Kelly showered quickly packed up the computer equipment and headed over to the hospital.

When Kelly arrived at intensive care, she was pleased to discover that Sabrina had been moved to her own room, and so Kelly headed up two floors. Kelly walked into Sabrina's room, she was carrying her laptop, and she looked very tired. Sabrina was just finishing her breakfast when Kelly arrived.

"I stopped in for a minute to see your dad, he seems to be doing better, and he told me that you came in to see him this morning."

"Yeah, when they were moving me here, I talked one of the nurses into wheeling me in to see him for a minute. He's a tough guy, but it was hard to see him hurt like that. It just made me realize just how important it is that we figure out what these bastards are up to before they hurt more people. So how did things go?" Sabrina asked hopeful that things had gone well.

"I got what we needed the only problem is I don't have a password."

"How stupid of me, of course, let me see the screen." Sabrina replied.

"So what is it?" Kelly asked.

"Well, that depends, the screen has different codes based on what color the background is. So, for example, if the screen is red the code word is war. If it is green, it's jealousy, and if it is blue, it was victory. In all I think there were ten different colors and codes, I only know about seven of them. Hopefully, it will be a color that I remember."

As the screen came up, they anxiously waited to see the color, which turned out to be blue. Sabrina smiled and typed in the work. In no time, the computer was humming and soon it provided them with three options to choose from. The instructions were in German.

"Great," Kelly said as the words came up. "I took Spanish in high school. it looks like you're going to be the one to figure this out," she said to Sabrina.

"Wait a minute now, you're not going to get out of this that easy," Sabrina replied. "Watch this.'

With that she highlighted the letters and as she did the words were converted to English.

"Wow, how did you know that you could do that?" Kelly asked impress with Sabrina's computer skills.

"I paid very close attention to Erich's phone conversations, and other comments he made. He mentioned that most of the organization's members spoke German, but not all and so he had to serve as the translator in most instances. Actually, however, when he got called away for a moment, I took a look at the screen and accidentally bumped the mouse, which highlighted a word, but instead of the German word appearing there, I noticed that it was converted to the English equivalent."

"Let's read what there is, and then see what the diagram section is all about." Kelly said as she began to glance over the initial section.

Much of the description, sounded more like propaganda to keep members from changing their minds. Statistics and alleged proof for the weaknesses of other races were pointed out, while pro-German and pro-Aryan messages were flaunted. Kelly was beginning to think this was all a waste of time, until a section came up on instructions in explosives. There was diagrams and information on a variety of bombs, detonators, and other weapons. Advice on how to blend in with a crowd was also provided. Finally, a list of "safe" buildings was provided. Most of them, were warehouses or office buildings, including the one that Erich had once used. These buildings were not numerous, but they were scattered throughout the city.

"So I guess I'm going to have to check out these buildings, they're probably using them to store some of the materials." Kelly said as she made note of the addresses on a sheet of paper.

"Kelly, there's over fifteen addresses here, how are you going to get to them al, because if I'm reading this correctly, the operation is going to happen soon. They have listed her that all members should abandon New York before the sixth of July. Kelly today is already the third." Sabrina said with urgency in her voice.

"I'm presuming the action is going to be tied to tomorrow's festivities." Kelly replied. "So I've probably got twenty-four hours or so. I guess I better get started on this. Here' my new cell phone number, let me know if you find any specifics out." Kelly said, handing the number to Sabrina.

"Where's Sean?" Sabrina asked.

"Dr. Riley will be in shortly to see you." Kelly replied smiling.

"I see, and when exactly did Sean get his medical degree?" Sabrina asked amused.

"I think he's finishing it up this morning," Kelly responded. "I wanted someone to be here with you just to make sure that you continue on the path to recovery. How are you feeling?"

"My leg still hurts, but otherwise I'm feeling much better." Sabrina reassured her.

"That's good to hear, there's already been enough lost on this case. I better get going." Kelly replied as she got up to leave.

Kelly left and Sean arrived soon after. Luckily for Sabrina, her nurses seemed content to leave her alone. Sean and she spent much of the time looking at the diagrams. At first neither of them saw any pattern or logic to them. Then Sabrina got the idea that the letters on the sides of the diagrams were not a code per se, but rather Sabrina recognized that these letters were chess notation. She and Sean hastily drew a chessboard and used some small scraps of paper to represent the pieces. They played out the games, but these were by no means well played games. As they continued they realized that a pattern existed, where white had an overwhelming advantage, and would always checkmate black in the end. The unusual thing about all of the games, was that black was always checkmated on the same square. If these games had been based on the actual play of anyone, the black side was an obviously inferior player. Sabrina could not figure out exactly how any of this applied to what they were looking for. She went back out to the main menu and went into the third section, the only things that came up were a list of sixteen people, and under each of their names were more lines of chess notation. Sabrina went back and looked at the games. The moves were the same moves but the order did not match up. Sean looked on and then it struck him. Each of the moves under the person's name matched a specific chess piece on the board. So all the moves for the king, for example, were under Erich's name. They had figured out what the pieces stood for, but now they were lost as to how this played out in reality. Both of them stared blankly at the screen, nothing coming to them.

"Maybe we should just take a break from it for a few minutes." Erich suggested.

"Yeah, maybe you're right, coming back to it fresh may trigger something." Sabrina agreed.

The phone rang and Sean picked it up.

"Hey Kel, how's it going," he asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Kelly said over the line.

"Well, we were just thinking of taking a break, we've made a little progress, but I can't say it is anything that' going to help you, at least right now."

"I've check two of the buildings so far, a fire recently destroyed one, and the other one was your run of the mill office building. Obviously I couldn't check every room, but there were tons of people coming in and out of it. I really don't think it's the place to hide an arsenal. I'm going to check some of the other buildings. Let me know if you find a solid lead."

"I will, did you want to talk to Sabrina?"

"Does she know anything about this, that you don't?"

"No, I don't think so." He replied.

"Then tell her not to take any offense, but I've got to be on my way."

"All right, we'll do, take care."

"Bye, I'll see you back at the hotel tonight." Kelly said as she hung up the phone.

"In case you didn't guess that was Kelly," Sean pointed out to Sabrina.

"I caught that, I also gathered that she hasn't had any real luck either."

"No, nothing."

"My dear Sabrina, I should have known that you would be ignoring me in favor of some handsome, young gentleman," the familiar voice said as a nurse wheeled Sabrina's father into her room.

"Hello dad, how are you feeling?" Sabrina said as she saw him. "Dad, I don't think you've met Sean Riley, he works for Charlie now."

"Ahh, I can tell Charlie's getting old, he even resorting to hiring men now." Colonel Blaylock teased Sean as he shook his hand.

"Well, what about Bosley and Pete," Sabrina pointed out.

"Yes, but they are cut from similar cloths, this one is different."

"Different good, or different bad?" Sean asked.

"If you have to ask, then I'm not telling," came Colonel Blaylock's response. "Why was everyone looking so grim before I arrived?"

"I guess it was just because we weren't in the presence of your sunny personality," Sabrina joked.

"I'm sure that was it, but seriously, has the case taken a bad turn?"

"To be honest, it hasn't taken any turns." Sabrina replied. "We've been staring at these screens for the past couple of hours, and I guess, we've made some progress, but right now there's nothing concrete.

"Can I have a look?" Sabrina's dad inquired.

"I don't see why not. Sure go ahead, anything that draws your attention may be just what we need."

Sabrina flipped open the computer and handed it to Sean who gave it to Colonel Blaylock. Sean moved the wheelchair over closer to Sabrina's bed and she began to explain what they had been thinking up to this point.

"We feel that the pieces represent operatives from Erich's organization," Sabrina began to explain. "At least that is the most recent theory."

Sabrina's dad peered down at the screen, and began to play out the game in his head.

"This is a very, poorly played game," he stated matter of factly.

"Yes it is," Sabrina agreed. "But what exactly does that mean?"

"Can we bring up a map of New York from the Internet." Colonel Blaylock asked.

"I'm sure I could if we can get a connection in here, why do you see something?

"I don't know but it is a possibility."

Sean found an extra phone jack behind the bed and hooked up the computer. Sabrina waited for it to dial up and then went about searching for maps of New York. There were numerous ones to choose from, but none seemed to be what her dad was looking for.

"Can you find a street map?" he asked.

"I'll try," she replied.

She found one and then her dad set about changing the sizes, he picked up a notepad that was by the bed and began jotting down symbols and using his thumb to measure the size of the squares. He did this on four or five sheets. He then put them up to the screen.

"What were those addresses that you had?" He asked Sabrina

"Here they are," she said as she brought up the file.

He wrote down the first tow address and then asked her to go back to the map.

He put up the sketches he made and sure enough they matched the locations of the buildings on the list.

Using the longitude and latitude provided by the maps, he began to mark the locations where the chess pieces were supposed to be located. All fifteen of the sights listed in the file were marked by a chess piece. The remaining pieces appeared to be moving to various parts of the city, to prominent places like Times Square, Madison Square Garden, Carnegie Hall, and Wall Street. However, the checkmate move landed right in the harbor. Everyone's guess was that the main attack was going to be Battery Park and the Statue of Liberty.

"I love you dad." Sabrina said in an uncustomary display of affection.

"Yes dear, I know that." He replied amused.

"We should call Kelly," Sean piped in.

"Yes, maybe she should come in and take a look at this." Sabrina agreed.

"Good idea, should we also notify the police?" Sean inquired.

"Give Charlie a call, he may be able to pull some strings so that someone listens to you rather than just thinking you are some crank."

"Now who would think that of me?" Sean asked pretending to be offended.

"This all does seem a little far-fetched, but it has got to be right." Sabrina said. "I've just got a feeling about this. It is exactly like something Erich would design." Then as the words came out she caught herself thinking about him. It all seemed like such a long time ago and yet it was only a few days. She wondered what would have happened if she had not met him in the park that day. In some ways things would have been so much better, yet as she thought about it more, maybe it was her destiny to have been in that park. With her dad's, Kelly's, and Sean's help they would stop all of this before it happened.

Kelly arrived at the hospital around 7:30, she had finished checking on a few more of the buildings after Sean had called.

"Kelly, we think that most of the action is going to take place tomorrow, probably near the harbor. What we really don't have is an exact time." Sean said as he briefed her on what they had figured out with up to this point.

"We think that they are storing the arms at a fish market down near the harbor. Most of the shipments for the markets are moved early in the mornings, then by afternoon, the place clears out, well clears out as much as any place in New York City can. It is also a holiday tomorrow which should mean less traffic at least early in the day. They could try to move the things out in the early afternoon when fewer people are going to be around." Sabrina added.

"But since we don't know, we will have to keep an eye on the market during the entire day." Kelly responded.

"Yes, I will take the early shift, if you don't mind?" Sean offered.

"No, I really can't say that I do." Kelly acknowledged.

"We figured that the fish market is the most likely place due to its location, its storage capacity, and the fact that all the operatives are scheduled to be at that spot at some point." Sabrina explained. "As I looked over the list of operatives, I could only identify one person that I vaguely remembered. His name was Walter Kuehn, he was a rather large man, with deep-set eyes, and a neatly trimmed mustache. He is one of the people who is scheduled to be down at the harbor. I met him at the ballet with Erich." Sabrina added trying to give Kelly a little more help in identifying the possible people involved.

"So we've got it all figured out, all we have to do is keep an eye on this fish market, and we are set." Kelly replied. "I just have one problem with all of this, what if we aren't right?"

"We have to be right, otherwise, they are going to do a lot of serious damage. I'm not even sure I can comprehend how many people they could hurt or kill. Kel, I've done all that I can here, it's going to be up to you and Sean to stop this. I believe that you can." Sabrina said encouragingly.

"I guess that's good enough for me. Sean, why don't we head back to the hotel, and maybe grab something to eat on the way." 

"Sounds good, we'll get in early, get some rest and be ready for tomorrow. I'll head down to the market about 3:30 a.m." Sean replied.

"Make it 3:00 a.m. just in case, Sabrina offered.

"All right, gee, can't a guy get any sleep in this town." Sean muttered in fake annoyance.

"Goodnight, you guys, take care." Sabrina said as they walked towards the door.

"We will,' Sean replied.

"Kelly," Sabrina called to catch her attention, as Sean was already heading down the hall.

"Yeah, what is it?" Kelly replied stopping just inside the doorway.

"We're lucky to have you on our side." Sabrina noted.

"I know that." Kelly smiled and then took another step.

"No, I really mean it, there is no one else that I would feel as secure in the knowledge that they could stop this, as I do with you." Sabrina added encouragingly.

"I just hope I can live up to the praise. I'll call you as soon as I know anything." Kelly said as she walked out the door and down the hall.

The ride back to the hotel was not a particularly long one, but Kelly just wanted to get things over with. She knew that it would be hard for her to sleep, ad she felt a great deal of anxiety. Sean was quiet, which didn't help. She wished that he would begin to chatter amiably about anything. He was usually so good at getting her mind off of things. She, however, sensed that he too had his mind on other things. He had asked if she just wanted to stop and get something quick and take it back to the hotel. Kelly decided against that reasoning that it was still fairly early and that dinner would allow them both to relax. They stopped at Mickey Mantle's restaurant near Central Park because the steaks were great, and Sean was a huge baseball fan. As it turned out, Kelly was right, dinner did allow both of them to relax. When they finally returned to the hotel, Sean decided to try to get to sleep right away, while Kelly decided to take a nice long bath before heading to bed.

The next morning, really only a few hours later, Sean got up, showered and dressed as quietly as he could. He hoped that Kelly would wake up, so he could talk to her before he left. Still, he did not want to wake her. As it turned out, when he came over to the nightstand to grab his wallet and gun, Kelly reached out and touched his arm.

"You be careful," she said.

"I will," he said smiling down at her.

"You mean a great deal to me," she said looking up at him.

He kneeled down beside her and she put her arms around him and pulled him close. She kissed him gently on the top of his head, and said, "I can't lose you, I just can't afford to lose anyone else right now."

"I'll be back, as soon as I see anybody moving anything, I'll call the police and then I just wait around until they arrest all the bad guys. It will go just fine."

"You've got so much ahead of you, Sean. I promise that I won't get you involved in anything like this again." Kelly said softly.

"I wouldn't have missed it, after all I wouldn't want you taking all the credit for solving this whole mess," he said trying to lighten the tone of the conversation before he left.

"For one thing, I didn't do much in the way of solving this, that credit goes to you guys at the hospital yesterday. Secondly, you can have all the credit, I just want to be far away from all of this and the sooner the better." Kelly said lost in her own thoughts.

"It should be all over by tonight." Sean replied.

"It should." Kelly agreed.

"I've got to go, it's getting late, and Sabrina would kill me, if she knew I was this late."

"No, she'd just blame me." Kelly said with a laugh.

Sean got up, and went over to the table, picked up his keys and walked to the door.

"Bye," he said as he walked out the door.

"Bye," was all Kelly could manage to say.

Sean picked up his rental car at the hotel desk, and headed off down to the harbor. When he arrived there about 3:10, he could hardly believe the number of people who were circulating throughout the area. Trucks poured in filled with hundreds of pounds of fish, which had been caught the previous day in the Atlantic. He found the market building that he was supposed to be watching, and it unlike the others, was fairly quiet.

There were only two guys standing around outside the loading area. As Sean watched from a safe distance away, he noticed that these men really didn't seem to be doing much of anything. Finally, they did unload a truck that pulled up, but they only removed four crates from the truck. Hours passed, and Sean began to wonder if he was wasting his time. It was nearly 9:30 and the men began to lock up the market, locking the garage like door as they pulled it shut over the entrance. He wondered whether he should follow them, or if he should take a look around the building. He thought about calling Kelly and seeing what she would do, but he knew that she would tell him to wait until she got there. He was bored just sitting around, so he decided to walk over and check out just how secure the building was. The area around the market was beginning to thin out. Many of those who worked on the docks may have gotten off early because of the holiday, so there really weren't too many people milling around as Sean approached the building.

He waited until a short, Asian man passed by him before trying the door. He thought about picking the lock, but someone was bound to notice such a large door being opened. He walked around the side of the building and saw only four, glass block windows. As he turned the corner, he caught sight of a fire escape. He decided this might be something to check out and hurried up the black, wrought iron steps, trying not to make too much noise. As he reached the top, he peered over the top, and then pulled himself onto the roof. He walked across the flat, gravel topped roof towards a skylight in the middle of the roof. He looked down into the glass, but it was so dirty, he couldn't see anything. The only other distinguishing feature on the roof was a small exhaust fan, which was twirling in the wind. Sean decided to see if he could lift the skylight, since he noticed that there were hinges on one side. There was a latch opposite the hinges, but its lock had apparently disappeared. However, from the looks of the latch, it had not been opened in some time. It was bent and rusted. As Sean tried to flip the latch back, he realized that the rust had practically cemented itself together. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his Swiss Army knife and began to chip away at the rust, finally managing to slide the knife underneath the latch. He began to use the knife as a lever, and eventually the latch popped open. Sean placed his fingers underneath the bottom of the skylight and began to lift up on it. It was much heavier than he thought it would be but he pushed it to the side and looked in.

The warehouse was dark except for the slight, red glow that came from the exit signs, and the sparse sunlight that came from the glass block windows. The warehouse seemed more full from above than what Sean had seen from the street. However, he would need to go inside to get a better idea of what was there. He pulled out a device that looked similar to a tape measure, only slightly larger, and hooked the end to the latch loop. As he pulled on the device, a strong cord, no thicker than a dog's leash, came out. Sean wrapped his arm around it, and began to descend into the warehouse, before reaching the top of one of the crates. He hopped down to the ground level and began to walk around. There were no identifying marks on the crates nor could Sean manage to see what was inside.

Meanwhile, Kelly had been trying to get Sean on the phone. At first, she was just checking in to see what was happening, but as time passed and she got no response, she began to get worried. Finally, after the fourth attempt, she decided to go down to the docks herself.

Sean headed to the back of the warehouse and began to get the feeling that they had been wrong about this being the storage place for the weapons. After all, the place did smell very much like a fish market, yet if this were just a fish market, why were there so many unopened crates. Most of the fish had to be brought in and sold right away. It wasn't something that could be stored for a long time. Sean scanned the crates with his flashlight looking for some markings and then he found what he was looking for. One of the crates had markings from Prince Edward Island. He sawed with his knife at one of the planks on the crate, eventually breaking it open. He felt around inside and began to pull out handfuls of straw, until he felt something cold and hard. He reached in and grabbed hold of the object, pulling hard upon it. When he freed it, he saw that it was a small, round, metallic and glass object. There were wires coming from it, and it looked like one of the diagrams for the detonators that he had seen on the computer the day before.

Kelly was becoming increasingly worried as she continued to dial Sean's phone and there was still no response. Her fears were only exasperated when she found Sean's rental car, and he was nowhere to be found. She looked for the building that he was supposed to be watching, and she saw two men walking up to the door. She decided that it would be to her benefit to try to get these gentlemen to let her into the building. If they wouldn't let her in, then she could assume that something went wrong and that Sean was in there. If they did let her in, she could at least have a look around. The men were fumbling with the lock when Kelly approached them. 

"Hello gentlemen," she said with a slight Texas drawl. "I seem to have gotten lost in your big city and I was wondering if you could let me use your phone to call my Aunt Sharon, so that she can give me directions to her house?"

The guys looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

"It would be for just a minute, I promise," Kelly continued.

"Sure, but it's going to have to be quick," the tall dark haired one responded.

"See, I just knew that those stories about New Yorkers not being friendly were just not true. I told my friends back home in Granbury, Texas that every time I have visited your fair city, that the people have always been very friendly and most accommodating."

Sean had heard the noise, outside and had decided that it was time to make his exit. He climbed back up the rope, made it to the top of the roof, and got the skylight back on. A few moments later, Kelly and the men walked into the little office where they handed her the phone. Kelly dialed Sean's number once again, but there was still no answer.

"I can't believe this," Kelly stated in annoyance. "My Aunt Sharon is not home, oh gentlemen, I am so sorry that I bothered you."

"That's O.K., but I'm afraid we have some work to do," came the reply from the shorter of the two men.

"No problem, I'll just go and see some of the sites until I can get my Aunt Sharon on the phone."

With that Kelly headed for the door and exited the building. As she approached her car, she saw Sean standing beside it.

"Where the hell, have you been?" she said as she walked up to him.

"I was in there, I found some of the detonators." Sean tried to explain.

"Get into your car, and head three blocks west of here. There's a grocery store, park in the lot and wait for me." Kelly ordered.

He began to walk up the street to his car, and she got into hers and drove off.

She pulled into the lot and he pulled in beside her.

"What do you think you were doing back there?" She started in on him as soon as he got out of his car.

"I was trying to stop this from being used to hurt innocent people," he said handing her the detonator.

"And what would have happened had those guys walked in on you while you were going through those boxes?" Kelly responded.

"I had my gun with me, I would have figured something out."

"What if those guys aren't involved in this, what if they were just poor shmoes who work the docks, and they thought you were a thief. They would have had every right to defend themselves, and if they were a part of all of this, I really don't want to think about what they would have done to you." 

"Well, nothing did happen so can we just drop this." Sean tried to reason.

"No, you could have at least called and let me know that you were going in there. You could have waited for some back up. Hell, Sean even the Lone Ranger, relies on Tonto from time to time."

"I thought about calling, but I didn't want you to stop me. I had a feeling that we were right, and I wanted to prove to you that I could handle myself alone."

"Sean, you don't need to be a hero for me, I just want this thing to be over with, and I want you alive.'

Sean thought for a moment about how Kyle had died and realized that Kelly was making comparisons between the two of them, and as he thought about it, he knew that she was right, he shouldn't have gone into the building alone.

"I'm sorry Kel, I guess I was just trying to rush things along."

"Just don't do it again." She warned.

"I can't promise, but I will try to use my head more."

"I guess it's time for my shift anyway, go back to the hotel and get some rest." Kelly said agitatedly.

"I don't really think I can sleep, but I'll let Sabrina know what's going on. Maybe it is time we brought the police in." Erich suggested.

"We've got to wait until we see who they take the weapons to because if we called the police now, it would probably prevent some of what they were planning, but if we wait to see where they take the weapons we can catch a greater number of those involved.

"Good point, you'll call me if you need any help." Sean asked sheepishly.

"Of course, don't I always follow the rules." Kelly replied.

They got into their cars, and headed off in opposite directions.

Kelly sat in the car, near the warehouse, but farther up the street from where she had parked earlier. Nothing much seemed to be happening and then two large moving vans appeared at the door. However, the drivers just backed up the trucks to the entrance, and waited. Apparently, the two guys from earlier in the day had not stayed around. The phone rang, and Kelly picked it up.

"Hi Kel," Sean's voice came through sounding pleased with himself.

"What's up?" Kelly asked hoping that he wasn't just checking in.

"I stopped by to see Sabrina and she had contacted Charlie. He was able to send some photos over of some of the names on the list from Erich's computer. I took a look at them, but Sabrina thinks it would be a good idea for you to come over and look at them."

"Sure Sean that's a great idea, how about if I leave now, the two moving vans that just pulled up can be loaded and leave and then we manage to lose the only chance we have." She responded sarcastically.

"Come on Kelly, give me a break. I know you're still angry about this morning, but I would come over there and relieve you for a little while, so that you could take a look at the pictures."

"I guess, I'm just a little uneasy about all of this. Everything seems to be moving so slow, but I just know if I move for a minute, something's going to happen."

"If it does, I'll take care of it, give me a chance to redeem myself." Sean said trying to convince her.

"O.K. then, I guess I'll see you in a little bit."

"I'll be right over, bye," he replied.

Kelly hung up the phone without responding, she felt anxious about leaving Sean to watch things. The trucks remained parked in the same locations, occasionally the drivers would get out and stretch their legs, but really nothing else was happening. About a half-hour after she had hung up the phone with him, Sean arrived back at the warehouse, it was now almost 6:00 p.m. Kelly explained to him, what had been happening, and offered Sean stern warnings to stay out of trouble before she left.

It took her nearly 40 minutes to reach the hospital as some streets were closed because of a fire. When she arrived Sabrina showed her the photos, but to Kelly all of them looked pretty average. She tried to pick out a feature from each that might help her identify them later. Sabrina noticed that she seemed edgy, and Kelly related the story of what happened with Sean earlier in the day. Sabrina acknowledged that Sean had told her about it, but that maybe Kelly was just being a little too hard on him. Kelly didn't really want to discuss the matter further and was really just concerned with getting back to the warehouse. She cut the visit short and headed for the elevator. She walked over to her car in the parking lot, and opened the door. She got in and started the ignition.

"So Miss Garrett, this is nice of you to offer me a ride," the voice from behind Kelly spoke as she felt the point of the gun below her right ear.

The voice startled her and she just closed her eyes for a moment, and thought about how stupid she was, for not checking the back of the car. It was a common safety precaution that everyone should take, and it was a precaution that someone in her line of work should never forget.

"Where do you want to go, or was I already on my way there?" Kelly responded dryly.

"I want to see how Americans celebrate their independence," the voice replied with a sense of mocking. "Head towards Battery Park," he commanded. "I don't want to be late for the fireworks," he replied drolly.

Traffic was light for New York as Kelly chose a different route to go back to the harbor. She wondered if Sean would be able to convince anyone that there was going to be something terrible taking place, then she remembered the detonator that he found, and realized that his decision to go inside may indeed have been a necessary one. Still she wondered what was happening at the market and if Sean could handle everything. The more she began to think about things, the more hopeless she began to feel. She had failed in her attempt to prevent the supplies from getting into the wrong hands, and now here she was trapped in a car with some guy acting like a villain from a James Bond movie.

"Miss Garrett, you have been very quiet, do you not enjoy your job as a chauffeur?" The voice asked from the back.

"Let's just say I've had better jobs," Kelly replied glancing into the rearview mirror to get a look at him more closely.

"I can tell that you want to see who I am. Why didn't you just ask? My name is Walter Kuehn."

"Doesn't that go against your training a bit, to let me know who you are?" Kelly responded.

"No, you see Miss Garrett, I'm somewhat indebted to you, because without your help, I would never have been able to take credit for the organization and design of such a memorable day in the history of New York and even the entire United States. Besides you're not going to live long enough to use it against me."

"Until I started carting you around here today, I have never had anything to do with you." Kelly responded annoyed that he had wanted to connect her to this in some way.

"Well you see, I would not have been in this position if Erich and Wolfgard had not been first removed. They were in charge of the operation although as we know in Erich's case that he was very weak and flawed. A much stronger man such as myself was needed to see this through. You see this little hand held gadget I have here?" He said showing Kelly the small palm pilot like device. "This device will allow me to detonate explosives all over this city. it has up to a twenty-mile radius and works with radio waves. I developed it and the receptors that will set off the explosives. Now all I have to do is wait for everything to be put in place. Aren't you glad I'm with you, so that we can witness my moment together?"

"Why do you want to do this?" Kelly asked realizing just how seriously disturbed her passenger was.

"Oh that's an easy one" he replied. "Because I can," he said laughing cruelly.

Battery Park was not far away now, perhaps only a few minutes. Crowds were gathering for the traditional fireworks display, and traffic was slowing down. Kelly sat at a light trying to think of some way to stop all of this from happening. Her cell phone rang, and she expected her passenger to tell her not to answer it, but he not only told her to answer it, he encouraged her to tell whoever it was, what was going on.

"Hello," Kelly answered feeling awkward.

"Kelly, this is Sabrina, are you back at the fish market, yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not, I picked up a passenger along the way, and he wants me to celebrate the Fourth of July with him."

"Kelly, quit, I'm being serious here, did you get to the weapons?"

"Sabrina, I'm being serious too, I have the guy with me whose going to set off all the fireworks."

"What are you talking about?" Sabrina barely got the word out when she heard someone else's voice.

Kelly's passenger had taken hold of the phone.

"Hello Sabrina, this a friend of Erich's, do you remember me?"

Sabrina could not make out the voice at first, but then she recognized it as the guy that Erich had introduced her to that night at the ballet.

"What's going on?" Sabrina asked him.

"I'm taking your friend Kelly out on a date, she is quite attractive, it is a shame that it's going to have to be a one night stand, but who knows, maybe I'll look you up some time." He said as he hit the button to disconnect the line.

Sabrina quickly called Sean who was just talking to some of the police officers who raided the market. Sabrina told him to head over to Battery Park and keep an eye out for Kelly's car. She told him, what she knew up to this point, but she hated not being able to do more.

Meanwhile, Kelly's mind was full of ideas, but none seemed plausible. Of all the times to fail, she thought to herself.

"Kelly, have you spoken to your friend, ... oh, I'm sorry, I mean your daughter-in-law, Tiffany recently?"

His tone made Kelly grow cold, and she scarcely knew how to reply to him.

"I'm not sure you heard me," he said again saying the words very deliberately. "Have you heard from your daughter-in-law, Tiffany Griffith.

"I heard you," Kelly responded a bit disconcerted.

"So have you?" He questioned each word filling Kelly with dread.

"That's my business," Kelly replied.

"Yes, I guess it is, perhaps you should have paid closer attention to matters closer to home."

"What have you done?" Kelly finally answered the ire in her voice rising.

"Me, nothing, I've been busy with things here, but there are others who didn't appreciate the fact that your friend killed Cassandra. They are only patient for so long before they take action."

Kelly finally made a decision, and in some ways she wished she had convey to Sean how much he meant to her. She realized that she should have taken the time to have made things right with Sabrina, and she recognized that her success or failure over the next few minutes was going to determine the fate of many. She said a silent prayer, and looked for her chance.

"This is really an exciting town," the voice continued droning on, but Kelly almost completely ignored it.

Then Kelly spied her chance, a small, open lane of grass, barricaded by a couple of traffic cones, and on the other side a small sidewalk path, with a sort guardrail protecting things from going into the harbor. She began to pick up speed, slowly at first, then turning the steering wheel violently from side to side, the care shook it occupants and especially the passenger in the back. He banged his head on the corner of the window and cursed. Kelly heard metal hit the floor, but she could not tell if it was the detonator or the gun. She didn't have time to look, she just floored the gas, hitting the traffic barrier and sending flying, people began to scream, and finally Kelly swerved the car once again tossing Kuehn around. Kelly's care hit the guardrail with intense force, but the car did not immediately sail over as she had thought it would. Instead the front end nose-dived into the barrier and the inertia and force of the back end of the car send the back end up and then over the guardrail, the car flipped again as the wait in the front of the car to make another half turn. Kelly's seatbelt held her in place, and the air bag deployed. She had survived the initial crash, and now she waited for the car to hit the water. It did in a jarring manner. Kelly took a quick glance in the mirror and Kuehn appeared to be unconscious. Then Kelly hoped that the one chance she had to get out of here would work, and that was the opening in the roof. Luckily for her the car had landed right side up, and as the car filled with the chilly water, Kelly hit the button to open the top, undid her seatbelt, and took in deep breaths. The top began to open as the car plunged further into the sea. Finally there was an opening beg enough and at an angle that Kelly could get out. She maneuvered herself and slid out, but just as her leg was freeing itself, she felt the care pull hard towards the bottom, the force of its pull taking her with it. She managed to get one last gasp of air, as she was pulled below the surface. Finally the care settled at the bottom with an abrupt thud, and Kelly landed against it hard, a searing pain shot through her lower back but she forced herself towards the surface. there seemed to be a never-ending darkness around her and she began to feel lightheaded. Her lungs yearned to expel the used air and sip just a quick breath of new fresh air. She could see light and as she came to the surface she took in both water and air. She was coughing and gasping for air, but tried to calm herself, and began to take in deep breaths. It was twilight now, and the sky burned in fiery oranges and reds as she looked across at the Statue of Liberty and quietly thanked God that it was still there. Then a moment later, she thanked Him for letting her still be there. She was too tired to swim, so she hoped with all the commotion that someone would be out to rescue her. It was taking what little strength she had left just to tread water. She could not see a police

boat, only a rather large private boat out at a distance from where she was. Then she heard splashing behind her, but didn't turn around in time to see what it was. 

"Didn't finish our date," she heard Kuehn voice gasp, as he grabbed her hair from behind and jerked her head back.

Kelly had no more left to fight. She just breathed slowly trying to stay conscious.

"You're a lousy driver, but I'm going to make sure that you get to see the fireworks."

He said practically hissing the words at her.

Then Kelly saw the device in his hand and she realized she was powerless to stop him any longer.

"I think we've waited long enough for the show," he said as he began punching information into the apparatus. Then as he savored the last motion, he hit the bottom button, and within seconds Kelly heard loud, thundering explosions very near to her. She had failed, she could not eve raise her head to look at the damage. Who knew what other catastrophes were hitting the rest of the city. Then all of a sudden she realized that he wasn't gloating or celebrating his superiority. No, when Kelly looked back at him, he had a look of confusion on his face. She looked up, and saw that everything looked pretty much like it had, just minutes before. The one difference was the boat, which was now aflame.

"This isn't what was supposed to happen." She heard him mutter to himself.

Then Kelly heard the sound of a low rumble and buzz on the water. She looked to the side and saw Sean riding fast towards her on a Jet Ski. She smiled, relieved that help was on the way. Kuehn saw the Jet Ski as well. He realized that his escape was unlikely but at least he would have the satisfaction of killing Kelly Garrett. He turned to her, and forced her into a headlock. Kelly fought his grip, but she didn't have the strength to free herself. He then forced her head under water. Sean could see what was happening, but he was already going as fast as the Jet Ski would take him. Kelly managed to force herself out of the water for a breath of air, but her energy was waning. Sean got about ten feet away and dove off the Jet Ski into the water. Swimming furiously, he got behind Kuehn and tried to release his grip on Kelly. Kuehn sense that if he only managed to keep Kelly under just a couple of minutes longer, there would be nothing Sean could do about it. Sean applied leverage trying to force Kuehn to the water, thus giving Kelly a chance to surface, but Kuehn hardly moved. He was powerfully built, and his strength combined with his determination was rapidly bringing him success. Sean frantically tried to fight him, and then he saw Kelly's body go limp, and her kicking and fighting ceased. Kuehn smiled and let up his grip. He held her under just a few instances more, and when he finally released her, Kelly's body just floated in the water. Sean turned him around and hit him as hard as he could. Kuehn recoiled, and moved away, stunned by the punch

The police boat was finally making its way to the scene. Sean swam over to Kelly and noticed a slight blue tincture to her lips. He put his arms around her and held her close to him. He listed intently for some sign of a heartbeat, but he could hear nothing but the splashing of waves from the police boat. The boat drew near, and they lowered a small raft into the water. Three policemen came down with it. Two of them got into the water and swam over to where Kelly and Sean were.

"How's she doing?" The officer asked Sean as he came towards him.

Sean could hardly reply, but he managed to say that he couldn't hear a heartbeat. the officer in the small boat rowed closer. Sean looked down at Kelly as the two policemen got in position to help her into the boat. He noticed that she was not becoming paler as he thought she would. Perhaps, his eyes were only trying to deceive him into believer that she was still alive. As they lay Kelly in the boat, the officer in the boat quickly checked for a pulse and then to see if she were breathing.

"Her pulse is very weak," he yelled from the boat to his fellow officers in the water. The words washed over Sean like a welcome wave on a sunny day. She was still alive, and for that he was grateful.

"I'm going to take her on board and then come back down for the rest of you, but I'll need some help with the hoist. Mark, would you come with me," he said to the officer in the water nearest the boat. 

He rowed back over to the police boat where they secured the hoist and were pulled back on board.

The fireboat had reached the passenger ship that had exploded, but the boat still glowed against the dark sky. Through all of this Kuehn had not moved in the water. He just held onto the life preserver that the police boats had thrown in the water. He glared from time to time at Sean and the only time he showed any interest in the proceedings was when the officer had announced that Kelly had a weak pulse. His eyes had narrowed then, and his mouth had formed a snarl, but he said nothing. Sean held onto the other life preserver, while the officer in the water took out his radio, and was apparently explaining the situation to the crew on board. They could see that the small boat was now being lowered into the water again. Another officer came down with it this time, and Sean then Kuehn and finally the other officer got into the boat. The officers did not question them about the events that took place, but rather focused on how they were feeling physically. Sean said that he was just tired, but Kuehn complained that his jaw was sore, and that he had a pretty good lump on the top of his head.

When they reached the top of the boat, they climbed out and the police took them inside to a small room that looked similar to a typical interrogation room, only smaller.

"The paramedics are busy with your friend right now, so you're going to have to wait to have that bump check out," the officer said to Kuehn.

He just sat back and didn't say a word.

"How's she doing?" Sean asked anxiously.

"I'm not too sure really, but they have had some trouble getting her stabilized. She's had some sudden drops in blood pressure. Hopefully the drugs they gave her will help with that," the officer responded.

"Is there any way that I could see her?" He asked already knowing the answer.

"No, unfortunately fellas, we're going to have to ask you some questions before either of you do anything.

"Sir, I realize that the woman is very gravely ill, and I am prepared to wait, but I really do need some medical attention," Kuehn piped in.

"He doesn't need any medical attention, he's just trying to figure out a way to escape from you guys. You know sort of get lost on the way to the hospital." Sean pointed out to the officer.

"So this is the fellow that caused all the trouble, I thought the woman was the one who was driving?" came the officer's reply.

"Yes, she was crazy, that woman tried to kill me, because I wouldn't go out with her any longer." Kuehn replied in a most convincing manner.

"Why, you little weasel, how can you spout off such lies?" Sean yelled as he dove towards him.

The police officer got between them and shoved Sean back down to his seat. Sean relented but when he did the officer decided that it might be a good idea to put handcuffs on the suspects. Seeing as he only had one set on him, he handcuffed Sean first. He took out his radio, and called above for someone else to bring down an additional pair. Another officer came down and cuffed Kuehn.

"See now, if only you guys could've played nice together, we wouldn't have had to do this," the other policeman said sarcastically.

The boat was puling into the dock and the two officers brought Sean and Kuehn to the top deck. An ambulance was already waiting and Sean saw the paramedics bring Kelly out on a stretcher. She was still unconscious, and the medics looked like they were in a hurry. Sean was hoping that this was just the normal way medics behaved and not because Kelly may need those minutes.

"Officer, can I ride along in the ambulance, I'm feeling very dizzy and I don't think the city of New York would want a lawsuit against itself, for not taking care of an injured citizen." Kuehn said weakly.

The officers looked at each other and decided that it would be all right for him to go along.

"There should be room for him, hurry him down there, I'll go with him to keep an eye on him."

"No, you can't do that." Sean pleaded with them. "He tried to kill her, and he'll try again."

"Unfortunately, we don't know what happened, and my partner will be going along. Besides he's handcuffed, I don't think he'll try anything." The officer responded trying to reason with Sean.

"You just can't do this," Sean said dejectedly.

Sean watched as Kuehn and the officer made their way to the ambulance arriving just as it was about to pull away. Kuehn stopped turned to look back at the boat and grinned broadly at Sean. Sean felt more helpless now than he ever had.

"Can I at least place a phone call?" He asked the officer.

"Sure when I get you to the station," the officer replied.

Sean pondered whom he should call; Sabrina was probably going crazy not knowing what was going on, but she really couldn't help him because of her injuries. Then he thought of the one person who would be able to help him the most right now.

In the ambulance, Kelly's blood pressure stabilized and she appeared to be regaining consciousness from time to time. One paramedic kept watch on Kelly's vitals while the other checked Kuehn's blood pressure and heart rate. The police officer chatted with the paramedic taking care of Kuehn, and things seemed to be going fine until Kelly completely regained consciousness. The paramedic began to speak to her, and she responded that she was feeling a lot of pain in her back. The paramedic responded that that might actually be a good sign because it meant there was less likelihood of serious nerve damage. He bent down to get something out of his bag and when he did, Kelly saw Kuehn over his shoulder. Immediately her heart rate skyrocketed, and her blood pressure soared.

"What is he doing here?" was all she could manage to get out.

The paramedic decided to add a tranquilizer to her I.V. to calm her down. It would be easier to keep her stabilized that way.

"It's all right," the paramedic said trying to calm her down, "the hospital is nearby and when we get you there, you're going to be fine.

Kelly fought the effects of the tranquilizer, but eventually she became sleepy and fell once again into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile, Sean paced the holding cell. He had contacted Charlie telling him what was going on and Charlie assured him that he would take care of getting him released as well as making sure that someone got over to the hospital to keep an eye on Kelly. Sean still felt uneasy, he hoped Kelly would make it to the hospital.

When the ambulance arrived the emergency room was already crowded with people, most with injuries related to fireworks. Due to the seriousness of Kelly's injuries, she was taken back immediately, and the doctors began to examine her. The paramedic mentioned that she was having back pain and so X-rays were ordered. The police officer sat next to Kuehn who was being asked questions about his insurance. After about a 45-minute wait, Kuehn was taken back and the officer followed him. When the doctor came in Kuehn described a list of ailments and then began to fall back as if he were going to faint. The officer and the doctor got him to the bed and laid him down. The doctor drew the curtain and went over to the nurse to order an I.V. and some ibuprofen for the pain. The police officer got a call on his radio and stepped aside to answer it. The doctor returned and stepped inside the curtained area, as he reached down to inject the solution, Kuehn slashed his throat with a scalpel he had taken from the drawer. The doctor dropped the syringe and grasped his throat, but Kuehn's cut had been deep and had cut off his air passage. He began to fall backwards, but Kuehn grabbed him by the collar and pulled him towards the bed. Kuehn grabbed the doctor's coat, put it on, and left the dead man in his bed. By the time the policeman returned, Kuehn had already made his way out of the building. His plan had been spoiled at least temporarily, and he still wanted to kill Garrett, but with his escape, he knew that none of them would rest easily.

Sabrina was on edge, she hadn't heard from anybody, and she couldn't reach Kelly or Sean on the phone. She was watching the news and they were discussing an accident and a boat explosion in the harbor, but their details were sketchy. Finally, the phone rang and its sound jolted Sabrina. As much as she wanted to know what was happening, she feared what she might actually hear.

"Hello Sabrina," the familiar voice came on calmly.

"Charlie?" Sabrina asked surprised that it was him.

"Yes, I just received a call from Sean, it seems that he has been taken into custody as part of the event down at the harbor. I've sent a lawyer over to try and get him released."

"So he's all right?" Sabrina interrupted.

"Yes, he's fine, it's Kelly who didn't fair so well." Charlie replied. "Sean says that she is in pretty bad shape, the accident and Walter Kuehn's attempt on her life nearly succeeded." Charlie continued.

"What happened?"

"I'm not really sure of all the specifics just yet, but they took her there, so my guess is that she is in the emergency room right now. Now I know Sabrina that you're still not a hundred percent, but is there any chance you could make your way down there until I can get someone else over there?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah Charlie I'll get down there."

"There's just one thing you, they brought Walter Kuehn in the same ambulance as Kelly, and Sean is very concerned. You should be very careful, he's a very dangerous man."

"I'll be careful, Charlie, but I'm going to let you go now, so that I can get downstairs and check on Kelly." She replied.

"Let me know, what's happening when you get back to your room."

"I will Charlie, I'll give you a call just as soon as I know anything, bye."

"Bye, Angel."

Sabrina hopped up on her crutches and made her way to the elevator. When she got off on the first floor, the number of police officers and people moving about surprised her. She headed towards the emergency room, but was stopped at the door by a policeman.

"I'm sorry miss, no one's permitted in there until everything gets straightened out." The officer explained as he halted Sabrina's progress.

"Why officer, what's going on?" Sabrina asked apprehensively.

"I'm really not at liberty to say."

"You see, my sister was brought in here a little while ago, and I'm really very worried about her. Is there anyway, I could get some information about her?" Sabrina asked politely and with a slight pleading in her voice.

"I'm sorry miss, but I can't really help you just now. I can tell you that all of this commotion isn't for one of the patients but one of the doctors. Try back in an hour, the hospital should be able to give you some information by that time."

"Thanks anyway," Sabrina said as she turned and headed back towards the elevator.

As she stood waiting for the elevator, she looked around and noticed two orderlies and a doctor following a stretcher down the east corridor. Sabrina turned and headed down the hallway and got a look at the person on the stretcher. It was Kelly, Sabrina moved as quickly as she could to catch up to the doctor.

"Doctor, I'm sorry to bother you, but I haven't been able to get any information from anyone, and the woman you have there, is my sister." Sabrina said as she came up to the doctor who was looking over Kelly's chart.

"So she does belong to someone," he replied. "I didn't think anyone would want to claim her."

"Excuse me?" Sabrina replied confused.

"Well miss, I'm sure you love your sister, but earlier this week she stole my wallet, then she threatened to break my arm."

"I can't speak for the arm comment, but if she did steal your wallet I'm sure it was for a good reason." Sabrina replied.

"I'm sure it was," he replied sarcastically.

"No, honestly doctor, she has been working to stop a bombing and worse from happening in New York. She's a private investigator. She even told me that when all this was over, she was going to look you up and pay you back."

"That's a pretty tall tale, but it doesn't matter, I really have to get going. Your sister is going to require surgery on the two lower disks in her back and possibly some work on her spine. Since that's my job, I've got to get ready for surgery."

"Doctor, she risked her life for a lot of people, she's not what you think." Sabrina said trying to convince him that Kelly wasn't a criminal.

"I'll take good care of her." He said as he began to walk down the hall.

"I'm in room 316, can you contact me there when the surgery is complete?" She asked.

"I will let you know how it went as soon as I can."

Sabrina headed down the hallway to the elevator and back up to her room. She got back and bed but was feeling uncomfortable and frustrated. Waiting was all that she could do, there were no cases to solve, and everything was out of her control. All she could do was hope that Kelly would come through all of this O.K., her consciousness would not even permit her to think about what would happen if Kelly didn't make it. After nearly four hours the doctor came into Sabrina's room, she had been dozing off slightly but snapped to attention when she saw him at the foot of her bed.

"I've got some good news fro you and some bad news." He started to say.

"Is she going to be O.K.?" Sabrina interrupted him.

"It's too early to tell."

"So what's the bad news, I'd rather get that out of the way first?" Sabrina questioned.

"Her injuries were more extensive than we originally thought and there was some internal bleeding that we hadn't expected. However, I think we were able to take care of the problems."

"When will I be able to see her?"

"Definitely not until tomorrow, I think you both need some rest I know that I do." He said smiling as he turned to walk away.

"Thank you." Sabrina said as he made his way to the door.

"You're welcome."

Sabrina contacted Charlie who had managed to get a bail hearing arranged for Sean the following day. Charlie also informed Sabrina that Kuehn had killed a doctor and escaped shortly after being brought to the hospital. In spite of that bit of news, Sabrina soundly. The tension and worry, not to mention her own injuries had taken their toll.

Kelly's room in the ICU was anything but quiet, the respirator swished with an eerie rhythm. From time to time monitors would sound alarms, and usually the nurse would only come in and reset the equipment. The I.V.'s were pumping their many bags of fluid into Kelly's body. Tubes and wires were everywhere. As Sabrina came in, she found it difficult to maneuver around with her wheelchair, and then crutches. She left the chair just outside the room, and hobbled over to the chair beside Kelly's bed. At first she just stared down at the floor, then she looked at Kelly and realized just how frail and weak she seemed.

"Kelly," she whispered. "You've got to come out of this. Sean is so worried about you. You're lucky to have someone like him. I know you've been worried about Tiffany, I just wanted to let you know that she's all right. Charlie's making sure that she is safe. Kelly, you've got to fight this. I know that you want to see your grandchild." Sabrina found herself choking up, which was very uncharacteristic. "Besides all of that, I'm not ready to let you go, I've got so much I need to talk to you about. Things that no one but you would understand. I really don't know what else to say, I just know that you tend to fight hardest when you're up against the greatest obstacles. Prove me right, O.K.?" Sabrina got up, and headed out of the room, got back in her wheelchair, and then stopped to talk to the nurse who was watching Kelly's bed.

"Let me know if anything changes, good or bad. I'm in room 316."

The nurse nodded, and replied that she would. When Sabrina got back to her room, one of the nurses told her that a Mr. Riley had been by to visit. Apparently she had missed Sean between leaving ICU and arriving back in her room. The rest of the day proved uneventful with Sabrina spending a good portion of it with her dad.

Sabrina spent a restless night, waking up every time a nurse walked into her room, but no one had been in to contact her. The previous day's exhaustion had subsided, and now she worried what Kuehn was up to. 

The next morning a bouquet of flowers arrived shortly after her breakfast, they were from Charlie. He thanked her for all her help, and wished her a speedy recovery. She got up on her crutches trying to use them more than the wheelchair, and let the nurses know that she would be going to see her dad, and then visiting a friend in ICU. She had become more proficient in her use of the crutches and from time to time she would try to put pressure on her injured leg. She still couldn't stand alone on it, but she was worried about losing the tautness of her muscles, so she used the leg as much as she could. When she saw her dad, he looked well, and he told her that the doctor was going to release him possibly later in the day, or tomorrow. Normally, this would be a good thing, but now Sabrina would worry about him being alone especially with Kuehn on the loose. They talked for a little while before she headed up to ICU. When she came to the door of Kelly's room, she noticed that there was a doctor and nurse by Kelly's bedside.

"Hello doctor," Sabrina said as she came up to the bed. "Is something wrong?" She questioned in a worried tone.

"I'm not really sure," the doctor replied.

"That's not good, when the doctor doesn't know, that's just not good." Sabrina replied trying to get a little more detailed explanation from him.

"The problem is that by all appearances she should be doing fine, but she's not really responding the way we like a patient to."

"So what is good, and what's not so good?" Sabrina asked.

"Her surgical incision is healing, and the X-rays show that the area is basically normal in its functioning. She hasn't lost any sensation in her hands and feet, and the longer she holds on, the better chance of survival. However, she is still experiencing swings in blood pressure, and pulse rate. She has not regained consciousness since the ambulance ride here, and it would be risky to remove her from the respirator right now." He replied in a voice that sounded very mechanical and rehearsed, not like someone particularly concerned about the patient.

"I see so when will Dr. Owens be back?" Sabrina asked.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that I'm covering his patients until Thursday."

Sabrina did not like this guy at all, but she trusted Dr. Owen's judgment. She wished that she could do more, but for now all she could do was be there and continue hoping that all of this would turn out all right. Sean walked in just as the doctor was leaving. He faithfully came to visit Kelly and then he would spend some time with Sabrina. He had requested a leave of absence from Charlie until Kelly was well again. Sabrina admired his dedication to Kelly and was grateful to have him around. The D.A. had decided that there was no reason to file charges against him, so he was free to leave if he had so desired. Sean sat down beside Sabrina and asked what the doctor had to say. Sabrina gave him an abbreviated version, and then the two talked quietly for a short time. The half-hour visiting time was nearly at an end. Sean walked Sabrina back to her room, and then left to go over some of the information he had about Kuehn with the police. A short time after Sabrina had been back in her room the phone rang. It was Tiffany.

"Sabrina, what the hell is going on there?" Tiffany demanded to know.

"I'm sorry Tiff, I thought Charlie had called you."

"He called a couple of days ago to check on me, then I got a call last night from someone who works for Charlie. She said her name was Brooke Summers. She told me that Charlie had scheduled a vacation for me, she explained that Kelly had been hurt, and that it was merely a precaution. Needless to say I was a little unnerved and I haven't been able to get through to him all day. Finally I talked to Miss Summers again and she mentioned that you were in the same hospital as Kelly. Again, why didn't anyone let me know what going on?"

"I'm sorry Tiff, I thought Charlie said that he would take care of letting you know, it has been so crazy here, I've hardly had a chance to think straight."

"Sabrina, how is Kelly doing?"

Sabrina hesitated for a moment, "She's doing a well as can be expected right now."

"That's ambiguous, and it doesn't sound good, I'm coming down to New York."

"Tiffany, you really don't need to do that, if anything changes, I promise I will call."

"No, I hear the tone of your voice, Bri, Kelly must be in pretty bad shape."

"Tiff, what can you do, if you do come down here?" Sabrina asked.

"I can be there for her, like she's always been there for me. Besides staying here alone isn't doing me any good right now. I'd rather worry with everyone else."

"Well if you are coming let me know your flight number, and I'll have Sean pick you up at the airport."

"I'll check out the flights and call you back," Tiffany replied.

Tiffany called back about forty-five minutes later telling Sabrina that she had arranged a flight for the next day. She would arrive in New York around 9:00 in the morning. Sabrina said that she would talk to Sean, but Tiffany told her that she would just give him a call herself. A little while after Sabrina hung up with Tiffany, her dad came into her room, he was walking under his own power and looked much stronger.

"The doctor says that I can't go home until tomorrow. I feel fine, why are they keeping me here."

"Dad, just take it easy. They are probably just being on the safe side."

"They're probably trying to squeeze out another day's worth of insurance payments." He complained.

"I'm glad they're keeping you here, at least I can keep track of you." Sabrina teased.

"You didn't have anything to do with this?" He asked a bit cross.

"No, I didn't, I know how mad you'd be if I'd done that."

"So how's Kelly?"

"I'm not sure, some things are going fine, but I'm worried that she hasn't woke up. I really hate to just wait around and not be able to do anything." Sabrina replied.

"Yes, you definitely enjoy being in charge of the situation, you've been that way your whole life."

"Dad, I had an idea. When you get out of the hospital tomorrow, would you mind having a houseguest?"

"Who is it, and why?" He asked dubiously.

"Tiffany Griffith, Kelly's daughter-in-law, she's coming into New York and I thought it would be good for both of you. I mean you know the city, and well she just lost her husband not too long ago. I don't think she should be alone."

"You don't think that I should be alone either, Sabrina I do not want a babysitter. I will let her stay, but only if you make it clear that I am to come and go as I please with no tagalongs." He stated clearly.

"No problem, I will check with her and then we'll figure out the logistics." Sabrina replied relieved that he had been agreeable to the idea.

"Sabrina, I've got to be going, Mrs. Anderson is expecting me, I've been playing chess with her over the last couple of days. She's beaten me three out of four times."

"Wow, she must really be good to have beaten you that often." Sabrina commented 

"I think she just distracts me, with her charm and I slip up from time to time."

"Dad, you're not letting her win?" Sabrina asked surprised.

"No, of course not." He said with a huge smile and walked out the door.

Sabrina visited Kelly in the afternoon, and things had changed somewhat from morning. Kelly's ventilator had to be turned up two increments because she was not taking enough breaths on her own. Her blood pressure had also dropped to lower levels. The nurse Sabrina talked with was hesitant, but what she did point out was not positive. She headed back to her room discouraged. She hated this feeling of being helpless. She called Tiffany when she got back to her room, and asked if she wouldn't mind staying with her dad, and Tiffany agreed. She was actually happy to be with someone who knew their way around the city.

The next day, when Sabrina arrived up in the ICU, Tiffany and Sean were already there. At first the nurse had balked at her coming back because there was a two-person visitor limit, but Sabrina said she would stay for just a few minutes and the nurse relented. Sean seemed very stoic as she approached them and Tiffany was very quiet, but one could feel her sense of concern. The three of them stepped away from the bed and Sean relayed some more negative news about Kelly's condition to Sabrina. Tiffany was now noticeably upset, and she excused herself and said that she would be out in the waiting room. Sabrina could not believe that all of this was happening. She felt terrible for Tiffany, first losing Kyle, being pregnant, and now facing losing Kelly this was really a lot to deal with. Then she thought of Erich, and she could no longer hold back the tears herself. She closed her eyes to keep from crying in front of Sean, but in spite of her best efforts a few tears rolled down her cheeks. She brushed them away quickly, but Sean noticed and he put his arm around her.

"It's O.K., let it out," he said as he hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"No, I'm fine really," she said.

"That's a lie," he said with a slight chuckle. "None of us have been fine for awhile.

"I just don't like to get emotional, it's just not the way I am." She said as she pulled away from him.

"I know, but you've been through so much, I don't think anyone could persevered through all of this as well as you have. Kelly's very lucky to have you for a friend.'

"Thanks, I think she's pretty lucky to have you for a friend. So you're going to stick around and wait for my dad to be released and then you're going to give him a ride home?"

"That's the plan."

"Sean, thanks for all that you've done, you've been a huge help."

"It really isn't a problem, I enjoy being able to help."

Sabrina stopped in the waiting room, and talked to Tiffany for a few minutes and then headed back to her room. Her dad stopped by to say goodbye before he was discharged. After he left she just got back into bed and tried to rest. She leaned back against the headboard of the bed, she found herself worrying about her dad, Tiffany, and Kelly. Under normal circumstances she would not have worried about Tiffany or her dad, they could take care of themselves, but these were not normal circumstances. She knew that Sean would check in on them for her, but she would have felt better if she could have done it herself. Besides Sean's mind was elsewhere, he was consumed with worry over Kelly, and that had taken away his ability to focus on anything else. Sabrina still had twinges of pain from time to time in her leg, and putting any pressure on it for anymore than a few seconds was difficult. She wanted to keep her mind clear and so had stopped asking for pain medication. She was staring blankly at the ceiling, thoughts racing through her mind when a short, attractive, middle aged woman walked into her room.

"Hello, are you Sabrina Duncan?" The woman asked quietly.

"Yes," Sabrina replied as she noticed the woman.

"I have to speak with you Miss Duncan briefly and then you must forget that I was ever here."

"Who are you and why are you here?" Sabrina asked a little confused.

"I am Sasha Stoudt, Erich's wife."

"I see, so what brings you to see me now?" Sabrina asked feeling awkward in this woman's presence.

"I know about the relationship that you had with Erich, I, also, am not really here to bring that up. Erich and I were separated when he began to see you, and so I hold no animosity towards you." She said with a hint of an accent.

"I never would have begun to see him, if I had thought the marriage was over." Sabrina replied justifying her actions.

"No, I am really not here to discuss that. You see, I loved Erich very much, but I could not abide by the things that he was involved in, so I requested the divorce. When I found out about his death, it was very difficult for me, and my inclination was to leave, to go somewhere else and never have to deal with the people or the issues that were tied to Erich's other life. However, I was not given the time to escape from this insane situation unscathed, and I couldn't leave without first warning you."

"What do you need to warn me about?" Sabrina asked anxiously.

"Walter Kuehn paid me a visit yesterday and informed me that he planned on killing your father, Tiffany Griffith, and Kelly Garrett before he left New York. There is not much time to prevent this. He has been slowly poisoning the I.V. bags that Miss Garrett has been receiving. Well, it is not exactly Walter who is actually doing it, but one of the nurses. He has somehow managed to coerce her into doing this. He has a very persuasive nature."

"What? Are you sure about this?" Sabrina said hopping up from the bed onto her crutches.

"He plans to kill your father and Ms. Griffith some time this evening."

"How do I know this is true?" Sabrina replied in a frustrated tone.

"Mr. Kuehn told me this because he wanted me to make an attempt on your life. When I refused, he did this to me," she said pulling her hand from her pock and showing Sabrina the freshly bandaged hand, which when she removed the bandaged showed the stitched up area on the woman's hand where her thumb had once been.

Sabrina felt pulled in a million different directions.

"How can I stop all of this," she asked aloud not really speaking to the woman but more to herself.

"I don't know, but I have to go. I hope that you can stop him, even Erich knew that Kuehn was the most cold blooded of all of the men in his line of work. He enjoys killing, and maiming, and his death will be the only thing that will end it."

"Thank you for coming to speak with me. I am sorry for what happened with Erich."

"Me too," she said quietly as she left the room.

Sabrina hurried upstairs, visiting hours were still a ways off, but she had to get in to see Kelly. She couldn't tell the nurses why she needed to get into the room, because she didn't know which nurse was working for Kuehn. She made up a story about forgetting her glasses just so she could get into the room. She went over to Kelly's area and observed that her breathing was much more labored than it had been earlier in the day. She looked at the I.V. bag and saw that it was half-empty. She found the clasp to shut off the flow of the I.V. and turned off the pump as well. The nearest nurse was busy with another patient. Sabrina began to look around the room for something to puncture the I.V. bag. She found a syringe and inserted it into the bag, filled the syringe and put it into her pocket. When she removed the syringe the bag began to slowly leak fluid. Sabrina looked at the chart and saw that the last bag had been given to Kelly about two hours ago, by a nurse with the initials M and K, she checked back through the chart and noticed that there was a definite patter. Whenever, the nurse with those initials was with Kelly, her blood pressure began to plummet, and all her vital signs deteriorated. Sabrina went over to the main desk, and asked for the name of the nurse with those initials, and if she was still there. The nurse at the desk pointed to a woman who was trying to look inconspicuous near the back of the room. Sabrina headed over to the woman and began to speak.

"I just talked to that nurse over there and she told me that your name is Marissa, is that correct?"

"Yes, that' right," the nurse replied.

"I was just wondering if you could shed some light on my friend's condition. I was looking over her chart, and I noticed that she was under your care quite a bit." Sabrina said nodding over in the direction of Kelly's bed.

"Miss Garrett is in very grave condition, she been unconscious since she arrived. She has not fully stabilized, and she still requires a respirator," the woman replied in test book fashion.

"I see, but what do you think are her chances?" Sabrina questioned.

"I can't speculate on that, you really should discuss this with her doctor," the nurse replied agitatedly.

"I would, but I don't think he's the one who's trying to kill her." Sabrina said pointedly.

"And you think that I am?" The nurse replied indignant.

"Yes, this syringe along with this chart is going to help me prove that. If you come clean with me, now, about what Kuehn has hanging over you, I might just let you off the hook. If not, you are going to go to jail for a long time for attempted murder." Sabrina said in a low threatening voice.

"You can't prove anything."

"Try me." Sabrina said as she made her way over to the desk again.

"Could you please call security for me?" She said to the woman behind the desk.

"What's wrong?" The woman asked.

"One of your nurses has been trying to kill one of your patients." Sabrina explained to the woman.

Instantly the other nurse bolted for the employee door. Sabrina could not even attempt to follow her, but the nurse behind the desk was now on the line waiting for security. Security picked up and said that they would monitor the cameras closely and patrol the exits, but Sabrina realized that she the nurse had more than likely gotten away. Sabrina explained the situation to the woman at the desk, who in turn called the police. They would leave a guard with Kelly, and test the fluid in the syringe. Kelly was given new I.V. fluids, they were being increased with the hope of flushing her system of the poison. Until the tests came back, they wouldn't be able to tell what Kelly had been given. Sabrina finally had a free moment and she went out to the pay phone in the lobby and called Sean. He didn't pick up, which really made Sabrina worry. She called her dad's house next and he picked up, which greatly relieved Sabrina.

"Hello dad," she said trying not to alarm him.

"Sabrina, how are you? Checking in on the old man already?"

"Yes dad, I had a visit from a woman today, who warned me that Kuehn was going to try to kill you and Tiffany tonight." Sabrina relayed the message to him trying to sound calm.

"Up to this point he hasn't succeeded. What do you think we should do?"

"I think you and Tiffany should get to a hotel, lock yourselves in the room and don't come out until this guy is caught."

"And exactly how long might that take?" He replied.

"Dad, I don't know, but it's driving me crazy not to be able to do something. I asked Sean to keep an eye on you and now I can't reach him, and he didn't show up at visiting hours for Kelly tonight."

"Sabrina, I know that you are worried, but think about the situation for just a minute. In a sense, we have the upper hand. We know that he is planning to strike tonight, and we know where. If we go and hide, he may never be found and then we have to face the rest of our lives fearing him. Tiffany and I discussed it, we are taking turns keeping an eye out, we are both trained in the use of weapons, and if anything does turn up we can call the police." Sabrina's dad assured her.

"Dad, can't you just leave for a night or two, at least until I can get someone else to help out?"

"Sabrina, I will think it over, and I will talk to Tiffany about this new information."

"I don't know if she told you, but she's pregnant. I don't want anything to happen to her or the baby, please reconsider leaving the house." Sabrina cajoled.

"No, she didn't mention that to me," he said hesitantly. "Perhaps, you are right, we should go somewhere else. I will call you when we arrive at our destination."

"As soon as you can, please." Sabrina pleaded.

"Yes, as soon as I can. Talk to you in a bit."

"Bye."

"Bye, and don't worry too much."

After Sabrina hung up, she went back to ICU to see Kelly. The nurses had allowed her to come back even though visiting hours had ended. A police officer sat outside her room. As Sabrina approached he stopped and asked her name. She told him and he took out a small list that had a few names on it. Her name was on the list and he let her enter.

When Sabrina approached the bed she noticed that Kelly's blood pressure had been stabilized and that she was sleeping peacefully.

"Kelly, things are going to be better now, I promise." Sabrina said in a comforting voice.

"When you've recovered fully, I'm going to buy us the best bottle of champagne I can find and we are going to indulge." Sabrina said optimistically.

"I swear that I will make sure that this all turns out right. I just want to be able to beat you at chess again, and to call you up and go out shopping or to a movie," she spoke emotionally.

"I have to go now, but you know it's been driving me crazy not being able to do anything to help you. At least now I've got someone keeping an eye on you."

Sabrina turned around and headed up to her room. The phones would be turned off soon, she would not be able to receive any calls, but she could make calls out. She dialed her dad's but there was no answer, then she tried Sean's number again, still no response there. Sabrina began to feel very uneasy and she decided that she could no longer wait to see what would happen. Her leg was obviously, not healed, but she had become proficient at using her crutches. She just had to devise a way of getting out of the hospital. She called a cab, then she went into her closet, but a vest jacket that Kelly had mistakenly left behind in her room. Noting that her roommate was fast asleep, Sabrina took a look in her closet. There she found a couple of pairs of pants and a shirt. The size would be a little baggy on her, but she really didn't have many options. The weather had turned ugly outside and so she decided to throw on Kelly's vest as well. She managed to sneak out of the hospital without so much as a question and she caught a cab fairly quickly.

As it turns out, Sabrina was right to feel anxious. At her father's house, Kuehn was setting his plan in motion. He had been watching Sabrina's dad from the house across the street, which he had rented a couple of days before. It was then that he noticed the light brown Lumina sitting a couple of houses down. Oddly enough, its driver liked to stay in his car because he hardly ever ventured from it. Kuehn saw this as his opportunity to get access to Sabrina's dad, as he recognized the man in the car to be the fellow who was with Garrett on the Fourth of July. Having shaved his moustache, and dyed his hair, Kuehn no longer would be easily recognizable to Sean.

Leaving his house by the back door, Kuehn slipped onto the next block where he had parked his car. It was twilight, but the sky was dark with an occasional glaring streak of red. It had been raining lightly throughout most of the day, but now it was beginning to fall faster. The air was thick with humidity and thunder rolled off in the distance. Heat lightning flickered lighting up the sky. Kuehn came up the street from behind Sean's car, and pretended to turn into the driveway behind Sean's car, but instead he hit the back of the car. Sean who had been attentively watching in front of him, checked his mirror, and then instinctively opened his car door. Although the impact had not been great, Sean noticed that the other driver had his hands on his head. Sean guessed that this was more out of frustration and awkwardness than because of injury. Sean didn't want to get out in the rain, which was now quite steady, still he knew that he had to. As he approached the car, the man opened the door and stood up. He was tall, and there was something familiar about him, but before Sean realized what was familiar, it was too late. Kuehn had his gun ready and had it pointed at Sean.

"We meet again." Kuehn said with a smile. "Sorry that I bumped into you, but I didn't know how else I was going to get your attention." He said obviously relishing his success.

"Well, you've got it." Sean replied.

"Since the weather is so unpleasant right now, may I suggest that we go inside." Kuehn said as he pointed toward Colonel Blaylock's house.

"I won't help you." Sean said defiantly.

"You will or your friends will be mourning another lost comrade."

"Why should I help you, I'm a dead man either way, so what's the point?"

"I'm pleased that you've accepted your fate so readily, but come now, don't you want to make a sport of it." Kuehn said egging him on.

Sean paused trying to think of something to delay or distract him. With any luck, Tiffany or Colonel Blaylock would have heard the sound of the accident and looked out.

"By the way, I'll be taking this," Kuehn said as he reached in and took Sean's gun from his holster.

"You know that someone has seen this accident, and may have called the police." Sean pointed out to him.

"Then we should be moving along, go over to the door and visit your friends. Just remember, I will be right beside you. If you screw up, or let them know about me before I want them to, I'll shoot you down like a dog. Now get moving," he ordered.

Sean reluctantly turned and walked toward the house, hesitating as he approached the drive, but soon found himself at the door. He knocked and felt Kuehn jab the gun into his lower back. Colonel Blaylock answered the door, and began to speak.

"Sean , Sabrina's been trying to reach you, I just got off the phone with her."

"That's too bad," a voice from the side said as Kuehn shoved Sean into the door.

"Who's that?" Sabrina's dad asked, knowing that answer before he even finished the question.

"Walter Kuehn, the bastard who killed the emergency room doctor amongst others." Sean retorted.

"I'll have you know my lineage is not in question, killer yes, bastard no. You must be Colonel Blaylock, so sorry I didn't make your acquaintance the last time my friend's paid you a visit." Kuehn replied in a cocky manner.

"Now sit down over there," he said to Sean as he took the handcuffs off Sean's belt loop, and attached one to the chair and the other to Sean's right wrist.

Tiffany heard something downstairs and headed down for a look. As she rounded the top of the staircase she saw Kuehn holding the gun on Colonel Blaylock. She wheeled around, but it was too late, Kuehn saw her.

"Mrs. Griffith, so good of you to join us, come down here, before I put a bullet in his head." Kuehn demanded.

Tiffany hesitated for a moment, her gun was nearby, but if she took the chance of getting it, he would kill Sabrina's father. If she didn't get the gun, they may all end up dead anyway. Still, she might be able to figure out something else before anyone got killed. She walked slowly down the stairs, and when she reached the bottom, Kuehn shoved Colonel Blaylock to an empty chair and put the gun to Tiffany's head. He then pulled out the lamp cord and tore it from the lamp.

"Here, tie him up," he said handing the cord to Tiffany and nodding in the direction of Colonel Blaylock. "Make sure the knots are tight, because I'll be checking them."

Tiffany did as she was told to do.

As this was taking place, Sabrina told the cab to stop about ten doors down from her dad's house and let her out. The rain had let up a little but it was still steady. Sabrina was still hobbling on crutches, but she walked across the street and watched her dad's house. All the lights were off, but the occasional flash of lightning allowed her to see in. She could see three distinct figures, one of which appeared to be holding a gun. She crossed the street, and dropped her crutches. She managed to walk up the driveway, even though the pain in her leg seemed unbearable. She found the key that her dad kept hidden in the backyard, and opened the back door. She could see Kuehn clearly now, but when she got into position to fire at him, he whirled around, moving Tiffany into Sabrina's sight.

"I'm tired of this now," he said. "It is time for one of you to die."

Hearing this, Sabrina who had been kneeling to take the pressure off her bad leg, stood up, her gun steady in her hand and yelled, "I don't think so put down the gun."

Her leg throbbed with pain, but she forced that out of her mind. Kuehn turned and stared intently at her, and held the gun to Tiffany's head.

"Miss Duncan, so we meet again, under much different circumstances this time."

"Yes, the last time I merely thought you a bore, not a merciless killer." Sabrina responded calmly.

"Thank you for the compliment," he replied smirking. "But please don't underestimate my ability to show mercy. I have decided that one of you will be permitted to live through this experience, and just to show you how merciful, I am, I will let you choose the person." he said nodding to Sabrina.

Sabrina glared back at him, trying not to betray the fear she was experiencing nor the pain that she was feeling in her leg.

"Miss Duncan, what is your decision? Will you choose to save Sean, who is only here because you couldn't do this on your own, or will it be Mrs. Griffith, who is your friend's daughter-in-law, or will it be your own flesh and blood, your father."

"Sabrina, you know what you have to do," Colonel Blaylock interjected.

"What would that be?" Kuehn smiled and turned to look at the old man.

"Dad, don't say anything else," Sabrina commanded.

"Well then have you made up your mind?" He intoned.

"Kuehn, there is no way you can win this. Even if you kill all of us here tonight, you have failed. Kelly would hunt you down to her dying day, you could never go anywhere without wondering who was waiting to end your miserable life."

"Such tough talk, and with absolutely nothing to back it up with. In case, you haven't already figured it out, your friend, Kelly, is as good as dead." He replied pleased with himself.

"No, you've got it wrong, your nurse friend was found out, and it won't be long before the police know where to find you."

Kuehn was taken aback slightly by the comment. "Ah, Miss Garrett is proving to be a more difficult quarry than I had thought, but she still cannot help you now."

"No, maybe no, but you know what? I like my odds much better than yours. You see, I've got these people here who are willing to risk everything even their own lives to stop people like you. What do you have, people who fear you and secretly loathe you? They don't go along with you because of love or respect, but because they have been coerced or intimidated into going along with you."

"My what a speech, it's too bad that no one else is ever going to hear it."

"You know Erich knew you were a failure, that's why he always overlooked you when choosing people to lead any kind of operation. The only thing you managed to destroy on the Fourth of July was a boat filled with your fellow conspirators." Sabrina said trying to provoke him.

"Yes, the saintly Erich who so convinced you that he had turned over a new leaf, that you let down your guard. Your error in judgment eventually lead to Mrs. Griffith's husband's death. Is she aware that Erich was the one who ordered Kelly Garrett to be killed and anyone else who infringed upon our mission, and that you knew about it and didn't warn them."

"You're really something, but I knew nothing about the plan that led to Kyle's death until after it had taken place. I do know that afterwards, Erich said that it was your error that caused Cassandra's death." Sabrina said countering his comments.

"That is a lie, Cassandra didn't wait for me, if she had, we would have been able to kill Garrett, as well as her son and his wife." He shouted back at Sabrina. "I shall soon rectify at least some of those mistakes, get away from me," he said as he pushed Tiffany into Sabrina.

With Sabrina's leg already weak, she could not maintain her balance and tumbled backwards with Tiffany landing on top of her. Sean attempted to get up, but his hand was still fastened to the chair, which prevented much movement. Kuehn got behind Sabrina, as Tiffany stood up slowly. He put the gun to Sabrina's head and told her to get up. He picked up her gun, which lay at her side, and put it in his pocket.

"Get up, you are going to watch them all die, and then when it's over you're going to wish that I would kill you." He said in a low, hateful tone.

Sabrina got to one knee, but could scarcely conjure enough strength to stand up on her bad leg. Kuehn eventually lost patience, grabbed her collar and yanked her to her feet.

"No pick one of them to die," he growled.

Sabrina just stared ahead, her mind a mire of confusion. Kuehn saw her lack of response as a sign of defiance, and slapped her across the face, sending Sabrina to the floor again. The tears welled up in her eyes, as kicked her in the side. She heard her dad beg him to stop, but his pleading only seemed to encourage him. He kicked her again, this time in the leg, and the pain consumed her. It hurt worse than the original injury, Sabrina buried her head into the carpet. As she rolled onto her side, she felt the small, hidden gun that Kelly kept in the inside pocket of the vest. She continued to writhe on the floor, until she could free the gun. As she did she saw Kuehn turn around and point the gun at her father. Unhesitatingly, she pointed the gun and fired it into Kuehn's back. Kuehn had managed to get off a shot, but Tiffany had hit is arm deflecting the bullet harmlessly downward. Kuehn collapsed to the floor, Tiffany took the gun from his hand and rushed over to Sabrina.

"Are you O.K.?" Tiffany asked compassionately.

"Not really, but did he hurt anyone else?" Sabrina replied in a hoarse voice.

"I think everyone else is fine, let me get the others free." Tiffany responded.

"Yes, I'm fine," Colonel Blaylock acknowledged.

"I'll be right there," Tiffany said getting up and going over to untie the cord.

As soon as he was freed he headed over to Sabrina. "I don't know what I can do to help you," he said as he knelt down and put his arms around her.

"Just hold me and tell me that this is all finally over." She said trying to hold back tears.

Then Tiffany went over and checked Kuehn's wrist, "He has a faint pulse."

Tiffany then turned Kuehn over and unhooked the key chain from his belt loop, and opened up the handcuffs on Sean.

"I'll go call for an ambulance," Tiffany said quietly.

"Do we really have to?" Sabrina asked.

"Yes, because you need one, not because I hope they can do something for him." Tiffany replied.

Kuehn lay motionless and Sean looked down at him, wishing that they could just let him die. A deep, red satin was forming around him, and Sean finally began to believe that this nightmare would finally end. He prayed that Kelly was all right, and he wanted desperately to go and see her. He knew with the police and the ambulance coming that this was still going to be a long evening. It was already after midnight, and he realized just how long this day had been.

Tiffany returned to the room, which had grown quiet. No one seemed to have anything to say and then Sabrina spoke to Tiffany.

"I didn't know anything about those weapons shipments at the time, and I swear if I had I would have done everything in my power to have warned Kelly."

"Sabrina I know. I just wish sometimes that there weren't situations like this. I worry about what the future holds. How could somebody hate so much that they could do such terrible things?"

"I don't know, it was the one thing about Erich that I could never figure out. he was so well educated, so gentle to some, and yet so willing to hurt others. I wish that I could find the people who spread this kind of message, and just try to see if they could be changed before it got to this point." Sabrina replied.

"I guess we've just got to hope that there are more good people that are willing to stand up for what's right than those who choose cause pain and dissention." Tiffany added.

A few days later Sabrina went to ICU to visit Kelly.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Sabrina asked cheerfully as she approached Kelly's bed.

"They tell me, I'm doing well, but I have to say that I really have felt better." Kelly said her voice still scratchy from only recently having the respirator removed.

"It was pretty scary for awhile, you really had us worried." Sabrina replied.

"You should have known better, I'm pretty durable." Kelly replied smiling. "By the way, why are you still tooling around in the wheelchair. The last time I saw you, you were up on crutches."

"Or friend, Walter Kuehn had other ideas, I have to have surgery on it again, this time the prognosis isn't as good."

"Where is he now?" Kelly said a shudder running down her spine.

"I can't imagine that it would be anywhere else, but hell." Sabrina said deliberately.

"He's dead then?" Kelly asked wanting an absolute confirmation.

"Yes, he's not going to hurt anyone again." Sabrina said with conviction.

"How did it happen?" Kelly asked curiously.

"Actually it was partly because you left your clothes in my room." Sabrina replied with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Kelly responded.

"That gun that you keep hidden in that old vest of yours, I used it to take him out. He was holding Tiffany, Sean and my dad hostage. I just happened to be able to get over there and stop him before they were hurt."

"The nurse this morning told me about your heroics here, as well." Kelly added.

"A little bird gave me some help and then I just put two and two together, and figured it had to be this one nurse. It was really just fortunate that the pieces fell into place."

"I'd like to thank that little bird some time, I also want to thank you. You saved my life, I really am sorry for all that has happened between us." Kelly replied sincerely.

"I don't think I'll ever see that little bird again, but Kelly what I did for you was really something that I would have done for anyone. Besides I think it equals the score from that night at the docks."

"I guess, but I am grateful, and I'm thankful that you were able to rescue Tiffany and Sean as well."

"I owed it to Kyle to make sure that nothing happened to Tiffany, and I owed it to you."

"Sabrina, you don't owe me anything, I was wrong to believe that you had something to do with Kyle's death. I know that now, and in all honesty I knew it then, but I needed put some of the blame and guilt on someone. I'm going to carry the wait of that day with me for the rest of my life, and I guess I was just trying to relieve some of my own feelings of guilt." Kelly said as she closed her eyes and fought back the tears.

"You weren't responsible for his death. I've talked to Tiffany and I know she doesn't blame you."

"No, but I blame me. A mother should protect her child. I failed to do that.'

"He wasn't a child, he was a man. He made a choice to be there. He made the choice to be there because he loved you. He wanted to protect you. You couldn't have talked him out of it even if you had tried."

"I shouldn't have let him know what was happening." Kelly replied defiantly.

"And how would that have been better, you would have been ambushed and killed and there would have been no one to stop the organization's plans."

"Kyle would be alive, and I would do anything to have that be the case." Kelly said biting her lip and trying to hold back the emotions she was feeling.

"Kelly listen to me, I know that there was nothing that meant more to you than your son. I realize that you feel like you failed him, but I know you didn't."

"How can you be so certain of that?"

"Because I know you, you've risked your life for countless other people, people you may not even have known. I know that you would have given your life for your son." Sabrina told her compassionately.

Kelly was at a loss for words, Sabrina reached up and held her hand. "We can't change the past, but we've already managed to change the future. Kyle died trying to stop something terrible and trying to protect the people he cared most about. In that regard, he was a great deal like his mother."

"I had so little to do with his life, that I can't take any credit for the good that he did."

"No maybe not, but you should take some credit for the good that you do. You saved countless lives on the fourth and you did that at a huge risk to yourself."

"I hope it helped, I really do." Kelly said less than convinced.

"The thousand of people who would have died because of those bombs or guns are convinced that what you did was important even if they never know who you are." Sabrina reminded her.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." Kelly replied.

"Maybe, maybe not, but that just proves what a great team we are. We make a damn good team, I sure wouldn't want to have to go up against us."

Kelly smiled back at her, "You know, I missed your ability to reason out any situation. I'm glad we've worked through this."

"You know that I would change things if I could. I didn't have any idea that those shipments were taking place, and I was only beginning to fully believe that Erich had any part in this. I was only trying to shield you from danger, when I said those things to you that day at lunch. I should have found a better way than trying to deceive you, but Charlie was worried and he suggested that I break off ties with you."

"That was Charlie's idea that you should argue with me?" Kelly replied not following the logic.

"He thought you were being bugged and he wanted those who were listening in to believe that I was loyal to Erich, in order to gain his trust."

"I see, well, you did a hell of a job. The only trouble was, instead of going off and letting you succumb to whatever Erich had in mind, I decided that I would prove to you that he had other motivations. If anything that day only made me more determined."

"I thought that was a possibility, but I was trying to gain Erich's trust as well. You better get some rest, and when we both get out of here, I owe you a bottle of champagne." Sabrina said maneuvering her wheelchair in the small, cramped area.

"Sounds good, I'll be looking forward to it." Kelly said smiling. "And take care of yourself.

The weeks passed and Kelly and Sabrina were both released from the hospital. Kelly was staying with Sabrina until they both recuperated fully. It was early in the afternoon, Sabrina was at physical therapy and Kelly was reading a magazine when there was a knock at the door. Kelly went to the door and looked through the peephole. She hesitated for a moment when she saw that it was Sean. She opened the door and let him in.

"How are you feeling?" he inquired.

Much better, just being out of the hospital does wonders. Can you believe, I was in there for almost a month.?" She replied trying to steer the conversation into safe areas. This was the first time that she had been alone with Sean since she had gotten out of the hospital.

"I'm glad to hear that you're feeling better. I spoke with Charlie today, and I told him I'd like to get back to work soon. He says that he could use me for a couple of cases." Sean informed her.

"I'm really sorry about taking up so much of your time, Sean, you really have been wonderful."

"How wonderful do you really think I am, Kelly?" He asked quietly.

"Sean, you know that I care for you a great deal. I mean you've gotten me out of a lot of messes, you've saved my life." She said trying to think of the right words to say.

"Do you love me?" He asked her pointedly.

Kelly took a deep breath, and replied, "Yes, I do."

Sean let out his breath in relief, but then looked at Kelly and saw that she was trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"Kelly, I love you more than anyone I've ever known." He said hoping that she was merely waiting for his affirmation.

"I know that Sean, that's what makes this so hard." She replied softly.

"How could that be?" Sean asked confused. "I love you and you love me, that's something good not difficult."

"Sean, it's because I love you that I can't be your love interest. You are such a good and decent guy, and there are so many women who are looking for someone like you." Kelly began to explain.

"So why can't you be one of those women?" He countered.

"Sean, you deserve a wife who will devote herself totally to you, you need someone who can give you a family, someone you can grown old with. I can't promise or give you any of those things. It just isn't fair to you."

"I don't need those things, I just want to be with you now." He said trying to change her mind.

"You say that now, but I don't want you to have any regrets. Besides, Sean, I'm just not ready to give myself to a relationship right now.

"So I guess this is it?" He said dejectedly.

"I still would like to be a part of your life, but I'll understand if that can't be." Kelly said sympathetically.

"I don't think I can have things that way. I love you, and if you ever do decide that you can love me as well, give me a call." He said as he turned and headed out the door.

Kelly didn't reply and just stood watching the door for a couple of minutes. She was relieved that Sabrina was out. She put on some soft music and lay down on the couch. She hadn't wanted to hurt him, and now she just wanted to forget. She woke up instantly as she heard Sabrina come in the door.

"Hey, what going on here?" Sabrina asked as she saw Kelly yawn.

"I'm sorry, I just dozed off for awhile."

"You O.K.?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah fine, just a little tired." Kelly replied.

"I just thought you might be a little down." Sabrina said trying not to pry too much.

"And why is that?" Kelly said sensing that Sabrina already knew something.

"I talked to Sean a little while ago. I invited him to dinner, but he said that he was leaving tonight for Toronto. He also said that you wouldn't be too anxious to see him."

"Bri, it isn't that I don't care about him. It's because I care about him that I can't have a relationship with him."

"I guess that does take all the responsibility away from you. I mean you can still believe that you love him and then you don't actually have to go through the whole relationship. Kelly, he is a great guy, who loves you. I mean not many guys turn their whole lives upside down, just to help someone out. You could do a whole lot worse than him, as a matter of fact, I believe you already have." Sabrina admonished.

"You may be right that I can't face messing up another relationship, but I really do think that he deserves someone other than me. He really does deserve to be a father; can't you just see how good he would be with kids?" Kelly argued.

"So adopt some kids, gosh Kelly you've already figured out the whole relationship and it may not ever get to that point. Why don't you just give it a chance and let it develop on its own. Then deal with the issues when they come up."

"Right now I just can't, but I will think about what you've said. I just need a break from tension and worry."

"I can understand that, so why don't we just go out for dinner, and forget the hassles of life at least for the night. Then tomorrow I can start nagging you again about him again."

"Great I get 24 hours of respite." Kelly said laughing.

"You don't need more time than that." Sabrina replied

"Oh really, why is that?"

"You would be bored if there wasn't some excitement." Sabrina countered.

"After this last case, I think I've had all the excitement I need for the rest of my life." Kelly stated with hint of resignation in her voice.


End file.
